Sweetness From Love
by Zenskie29
Summary: Yukimura Reiko, ang cousin ni Yukimura Seiichi na nag-transfer sa Rikkaidai. Mahilig siya sa sweets na gusto din naman ng self-proclaimed Tensai na si Marui Bunta. Ang pagiging mahilig kaya nila sa sweets ay ang paraan para ma-fall sila sa isa't-isa?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

_**Note: **Hi. MaruiXOC. Sorry kung OOC yung mga characters. . Enjoy. :)_

* * *

"Mura-buchou, sino siya?"

"Baka girlfriend niya." Sagot ng may silver hair color sa may black hair seaweed na buhok. And yes, mukha talagang seaweed ang buhok niya.

"Ne, Yukimura."

"Sanada-kun!" Bati ko sa masungit at matandang si Sanda. Napatingin silang lahat kay Sanada yung tingin na 'girlfriend-mo-fukubuchou?' Amp~ Sa dami-daming pwedeng pagkamalan nilang boyfriend ko ay si Sanada pa? Aggh!

"Siya ang pinsan ni Yukimura." Yes Renji! You save me! Sa maduming isip ng mga lalaking 'to.

"Kon'nichiwa," Nginitian ko sila. "I'm Yukimura Reiko. Nice to meet you!" Bows.

"Ne, Buchou, talaga bang pinsan mo siya?" Napatingin ako sa may seaweed na buhok. Err. Di ba siya marunong makinig kay Renji?

"Hai. Akaya."

"Well, Konnichiwa Reiko-chan." Hahawakan sana na ako ng may sea-urchin na buhok sa kamay ng tingnan siya ni Seiichi.

"Wag mong subukan, Niou-kun." Napa-atras siya ng balaan siya ni Seiichi. Hmm? Ano bang meron?

"Ne, Seiichi, Anong meron sa sea-urchin na yan?"

"Sea-urchin?" Tanong nilang lahat sa akin maliban kay Renji.

"Siya." Turo ko sa tinawag ni Seiichi na Niou-kun. Napatingin ako sa may seaweed na buhok na grabe ang tawa ng ituro ko si sea-urchin.

"Kaya siya tinawag na sea urchin dahil sa buhok niya at may 100% possibility na tawagin ka niyang…"

"Seaweed." And yes, dahil din sa buhok niya. Amp~ bakit kasi ang weird ng mga buhok nila? Nevermind, balik tayo sa pagpapakilala nila.

"Excuse me, I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Hi." Siya siguro ang sinasabi ni Seiichi na Gentleman ng kanilang Team.

"Jackal Kuwahara." Pakilala naman sa akin ng maitim lalaki, siya siguro yung half-Brazilian.

"Akaya Kirihara ang-"

"seaweed, Ne?" Binigyan ko siya ng wink.

"And you?" Tinuro ko ang isang lalaki na nasa tabi ni Jackal, yung kanina pa nagpapalobo ng bubble gum na may pulang buhok.

"Mr. Bubble gum?"

"Marui Bunta, the tensai."

"Tensai? Hmmm… Tatawagin kitang Mr. Bubblegum."

"E?"

"Makakalimutin siya sa pangalan kaya binibigyan niya ng nicknames ang mga nakikilala niya." Paliwanag sa kanila ng pinsan ko.

"I see." Sagot ni Gentleman.

"You, ahmm… Mr. Eyeglasses. And you, hmmm… Mr… " Nakatingin lang sila sa akin habang hinihintay ang nickname na ibibigay ko kay Jackal.

"Mr… Ah! Mr. Dark man! "

"Dark man?"

"Kasi maitim siya e. Bakit ba?" Nag-sigh lang si Mr. Darkman. Amp! Ang pangit ba ng binigay kong nickname? Hindi naman ah!

"Ne, tarundoru-man!" Napatingin sila sa aking lahat, tingin na 'Wag-mo-siyang- tawaging-ganyan-kung-ayaw-mong-masampal.'

"100% na hindi siya sasampalin ni Sanada dahil pinsan siya ni Yukimura." Ay Renji, Mr. Data man, ikaw na! Ikaw na talaga! Aghh! Nakatingin lang sa akin si Sanada.

"Anong section mo?"

"3-A."

"hay! Buti na lang, hindi kita classmate."

"Classmate?" Tanong ng Seaweed.

"Dito siya mag-aaral."

"Puri~" Binigyan nanaman siya ni Seiichi ng death glare. Awww. Kaya mahal na mahal ko ang pinsan ko e. Super protective niya sa akin!

"Buti na lang 3-B ako." Napatingin sa akin si Seiichi.

"Seryoso ka, Rei-chan?" Tumungo parang gulat na gulat sila?

"Bakit? May problema ba?"

"3-B - Ako." Nag-smirked si Mr. Sea-urchin.

"Ne, Niou." Tawag sa kanya ni Seiichi.

"Hai. Hai."

"Ne, Seiichi, kaya ko naman ang sarili ko e. Don't worry."

"Hindi." Ngumiti siya. Fine. Fine. Kaya ako pinag-enroll dito para kasama ko siya. Pft~

"I think, start na ng class."

"Minna, walang malalate sa practice mamaya, naiintindihan?"

"Hai!" Lahat kami ay pumunta na sa sari-sarili naming class room. At para hindi ako maligaw, sumabay ako sa dalawa kong classmates si Mr. Bubblegum at Mr. Sea urchin.

Pero, hindi talaga ako pinapalapit sa kanya ni Seiichi. Siguro manyak 'to? Pft~ Pero ayon kay Yanagi, 'Mr. Data man' siya daw ang trickster. And so? Aggh! Kaya ayun, pinabantayan ako kay Marui.

* * *

"Ne, Mr. Bubble gum, malayo pa ba?"

"Hai."

"Napapagod na ko."

"Gusto mo, buhatin kita?" Alok sa akin ni Niou.

"Niou." Death glare from Marui. Sige kaya mo yan!

"Bakit Marui? Nag-seselos ka?" Hah? Nagblush ako sa sinabi ni Sea urchin kay Marui.

"At anong dahilan?"

"Gusto mo siya." Nag-smirk siya habang nakatingin dito. Pinalobo niya ang bubble gum niya at hindi sumasagot. Nakakapagtaka na tuloy, sumagot ka at sabihin mong

hindi!

"Ne, andito na tayo." Nag-smirk ulit si Niou ng baguhin ni Marui ang topic.

"Hai. Hai. Marui-kun." Tinapik ni Niou ang balikat ng red-haired at pumasok sa class room.

"M-"

"Pumasok ka na." Payo niya sa akin habang papasok ng room. Amp! Bakit ba sa kanya ako binilin ng mahal kong pinsan? T^T


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Freaks

At dahil kasabay kong pumasok sila Mr. Bubblegum and sea urchin, yung glare ng mga fangirls nila ay nasa akin. Amp~ Fight ba gusto nila? Well, di ko sila aatrasan. Tch. Pumunta ko sa harapan at nagpakilala.

"Ohayo, Yukimura Reiko, pinsan ni Seiichi." Nag bow ako at tumingin sa Teacher.

"Yung vacant seat sa harap ni Marui-kun."

"Hai." Nag-start na ko mag-lakad papunta sa vacant seat sa harapan ni Mr. Bubble gum. Buti na lang sa bintana ko. Napansin ko yung glare sa akin ng mga fangirls ni Marui, binigyan ko din sila ng isang death glare lang naman. Sana matapos na 'to. Umupo ako sa pwesto ko at tumingin sa bintana, nag-start na din magdiscuss ang teacher pero tinatamad akong makinig kahit na math pa siya. I love math.

"Yukimura-san." Napatingin ako sa teacher. Amp~ Napansin niya yata na hindi ako nakikinig sa kanya.

"Sagutan mo 'to." Sabi na nga ba e. Narinig ko ang grins ng mga classmate ko para bang may pinapahiwatig. Kung alam lang nila. Pumunta ako sa harap, kinuha ko ang chalk at nag-start na mag-sagot. After 5 mins, nilapag ko ang chalk at nakatingin lang sila sa akin.

"Puri~" Narinig kong sabi ni Niou, at si Marui ay nakatingin lang sa akin habang pinapalobo ang bubblegum niya.

"Ok na po?" Tanong ko.

"Hai." Umupo na ko sa upuan ko at binalik ang tingin ko sa bintana. Sana matapos na 'tong araw na 'to. Sigh.

Afternoon practice ng Rikkaidai Tennis team, at dahil hindi ko pa kabisado ang lugar na 'to, kailangan kong hintayin si Seiichi para makabili ako ng sweets. Umupo ako sa bench malapit sa tennis court. Wag na kayong magtaka kung wala ako friends, tahimik akong tao at hindi ako yung tipong unang makikipag-kilala sa kanila. Ginamit ko ang earphones ko at nagpatugtog, kinuha ko din ang chocolate na baon ko (laging meron sa bag ko.) at kinain. Nag-start na ang practice nila Seiichi, si Tarundoru-man nanaman ang naghanda ng training menu nila, good luck na lang.

"Marui-sama!"

"Niou-sama!"

"Yukimura-kun!" Ayan na ang mga fangirls nila. Sigaw ng sigaw. Parang mga tanga lang ah? Hindi ko na lang sila pinansin at pinanuod ko na lang ulit ang practice pero, naiirita ako sa sobrang ingay lalo na kung nangingibabaw na yung boses nila kesa sa pinapakinggan kong tugtog sa earphones ko? Aggh!

"Ne, pwede bang tumahimik kayo?" Iritang sigaw ko sa kanila. Napatingin ang mga fangirls sa akin at lumapit.

"Ano bang problema mo?" Tanong ng isang fangirl.

"Ang ingay niyo." Sagot ko sa kanila.

"E di gumaya ka!" Payo ng isa na naiinis na din sa akin.

"Bakit naman ako gagaya sa inyo?" Binigyan ko sila ng death glare. Nainis yung isa kaya kinuha ang chocolate ko.

"Oi, bitch, ibalik mo 'yan." Nakatingin ako sa kanya ng masama. Kung nakakamatay lang ang tingin ko, malamang nakahiga na siya sa sahig at duguan.

"Sinong tinatawag mong bitch?"

"Ikaw tanga." Kinuha ko ang chocolate sa kanya umalis.

"Hoy!" Hinabol nila ko at hinila ang buhok.

"Itigil niyo yan!" sigaw sa kanila ni Sanada. Well, niligtas niya ang buhay ng mga fangirls na 'to.

"Dahil sa ingay ng mga sigaw nila 100% na natalo nila ang sounds sa earphones niya kaya sinigawan niya kayo. At pag inistorbo niyo siya sa pagkain niya ng sweets, pinakialaman niyo ang buhok niya at kayo ang nag-umpisa ng gulo…" Napatingin silang lahat kay Yanagi.

"100% na ibabalik niya sa inyo ang inbitasyon niyo." Tuloy ni Seiichi, my dear cousin, alam mo talaga ang ugali ko. Hinawakan ko ang kamay ng isang girl na nakahawak sa buhok ko, isinampal ko sa kanya ang chocolate ko at sinikmuraan.

"Wow." Rinig kong sabi ng tennis team.

"Lumayo na kayo kung ayaw niyong madamay." Nagmadali silang umalis at ayaw nilang madamay sa gulo. Sinama na din nila ang babaeng sinikmuraan ko.

"Ne, Rie-chan." Tumingin ako kay Seiichi.

"Dito ka na lang sa loob ng court maghintay."

"Hai." Ngumiti ako.

"Puri~" Pumasok ako sa loob ng court at umupo sa bench. Amp~ Sayang yung chocolate ko T^T. Nadamay tuloy. Aggh! Epal kasi nila e. Hay. Sana mag-uwian na para makadaan sa sweets shop. Amp~

Napatingin ako sa red haired na nasa kabilang side ng court, nakita ko na nakatingin siya sa akin. Anong problema niya? Lumapit sa kanya si Niou at nag-smirk. Amp~ May balak nanaman ba sila?

"Sa wakas." Sabi k okay Seiichi ng lumapit siya sa akin,

"Gomen Rei-chan, hindi kita masasamahan ngayon."

"E? Pero nag-promise ka diba?"

"May kailangan pa kasi akong asikasuhin e." Sabay bigay ng tingin sa akin na 'wag-ka-ng-makulit-makakapaghintay-pa-yang-sweets-mo.'

"Seiichi!" Sigaw ko. Hindi tatalab sa akin ang tingin mo na 'yan. Amp~ Nag-sigh siya at tumingin sa mga teammates niya.

"Marui." Napatingin sa kanya si Mr. Bubble gum na nag-aayos ng gamit.

"Bakit Mura-buchou?"

"Alam mo kung saan ang sweets & cakes shop diba?" Nag-nod siya.

"Samahan mo si Reiko doon." Utos ni Seiichi. Amp~ tiningnan ko ang pinsan ko, yung tingin na 'Ayoko siya! Gusto ko ikaw!'

"Bakit ako buchou?" Tanong ng red hair. Oo nga bakit siya pa?

"Ako na lang buchou." Singit ng trickster.

"Hindi Niou."

"Puri~" May balak siya panigurado.

"Fine, Seii-chan, isasama ko na lang sila." Tinuro ko si Mr. bubblegum, Sea-urchin, mr. eyeglasses, seaweed at dark man. Napatingin sa akin si Seiichi.

"alam ko namang hindi sasama si Renji at tarundoru-man dahil KJ sila. Kaya isasama ko na lang yung iba para masaya." Paliwanag ko kay Yuki. Nag-sigh siya.

"Fine."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Dahil hindi ko alam kung saan ang sweets at cake shop dito, si Marui ang nauna. Tensai daw siya sabi niya e. Pero pag kami lang naligaw, di na sisinagan ng araw 'to. Promise. Maya-maya ay nakarating na kami sa cake shop.

"Yes! Sa wakas!" Sigaw ko ng maka-upo kami.

"Hindi mo kailangang sumigaw Yukimura-san." Paalala sa akin ni gentleman.

"Hai. Hai. Pero tawagin niyo na lang akong Reiko-chan or Rei-chan, k?" Nang nod silang lahat. At dahil ako ang nagyaya syempre sagot ko sila. Buti na lang may allowance ako lagi para sa sweets :D. Tinawag ni Marui ang waiter at binigay sa amin ang menu.

"Patingin." Kinuha ko sa red haired ang menu. Ang bastos ko no? Haha.

"Anong gusto niyo?" Tanong ko sa kanila.

"ok na ang cake." Sagot ni Yagyuu.

"Ako din." Sagot naman ni Dark man.

"Ok na din ako dun." Sagot ng sea urchin, tumingin ako kay Bakaya.

"E, Reiko-senpai…" Nag-aalangan pa siyang pumili sa menu. Natawa ako amp~ ang dami siguro niyang gustong orderin.

"Akin na." Kinuha ko ulit ang menu kay Akaya at hindi na hinintay ang order niya.

"ikaw mr. bubblegum man?" Tumingin siya sa akin.

"banana split with chocolate and strawberry syrup, strawberry short cake, White chocolate 'berrymisu', Aniseed and chocolate parfait, and… yun lang."

"Ne. Marui ang dami naman ng order mo?" tanong sa kanya ng darkman.

"Ok lang. paki doble yung order ng lalaking 'yan tapos, dagdagan mo ng 5 chocolate cakes, and 4 na vanilla ice cream."

"hai." Umalis na ang waiter para kunin ang order naming.

"Bakit ang dami ng kay Senpai?" Tanong ng seaweed.

"Ang tagal mo kasing mag-order e."

"Ne, bakit mo dinoble ang order ko?" Tanong ng red haired amp~ Mas bagay na sa kanya ang nickname na sugar freak. :D

"Kasi yun din ang order ko." Nag-wink ako sa kanya. Napatingin silang lahat sa sinabi ko.

"Order mo?" tanong nila with synchro.

"Ah, mahilig din kasi ako sa sweets lalo na sa chocolate." Nakangiting sagot ko sa kanila.

"Bagay kayo ng sugar freak na 'yan. Puri~" Binigyang ko ng tingin si Niou, tingin na 'pag di ka tumigil di ka na makakauwi ng buhay.'

"Shut up, Niou." Sagot sa kanya ng sugar freak.

"Eto na po ang order niya." Nilapag niya ang orders naming. Binigyan ko sila ng tig-iisang chocolate cake at vanilla ice cream except kay sugar freak. Ang dami na niyang order no. Swerte niya ah. At syempre na sa akin ang isang chocolate cake.

"Itadakimasu!" Nag-start na kaming kumain, nakatingin silang lahat sa aming dalawa ni Marui, pano ba naman para kaming nag-uunahan sa pagkain ng order namin.

"Bagay nga sila." Sabi ni seaweed.

"Shut up, seaweed. Kung ayaw mong ikaw ang mag-bayad nito." Tumahimik siya at tinuloy ang pagkain niya. Well, ayaw nga niyang magbayad. Maya-maya ay may kumuha ng chocolate ko. Tumingin ako sa gilid ko at ang nakita ko ay si…

"Kia-chan?" Ang bunsong kapatid ni Seiichi.


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Town

"Kia-chan?" Ang bunsong kapatid ni Seiichi.

Narinig ko na nag-cough si Bakaya, hindi naman sadya kaya ibig sabihin nagulat talaga siya ng marinig niya ang 'Kia-chan'.

"Ang sarap nito Nee-chan. Akin na lang ah!" Kinain niya ang chocolate cake ko.

"Hoy! Akin 'yan!" /facepalm. Nakain na niya. Amp~

"Bakit andito ka isip-bata?" Napalingon ako kay Bakaya. Hmmm?

"Demon-chan!" Sigaw sa kanya ni Kia. Ahh, naalala ko na. Siya yung sinasabi ni Kia na ayaw niya sa lahat ng member ng Rikkai. Hee.

"Ne, Kia? Siya yung crush mo?" Pang-asar na tanong ko kay Kia.

"Shut up!" Sabay na sagot nila. Fine. Fine. Hindi na ako mangingi-alam. Amp. Binayaran ko ang order namin at iniwan sila sa table. Agggh! Ayoko ng maingay kapag kumakain ako ng sweets. Pft. Pwede naman na mag-away sila sa labas. Tch. Maya-maya ay napansin ko na may sumusunod sa akin. Pagtingin ko sa likod ko… Si Marui.

"Anong kailangan mo?"

"Pinilit nila akong sundan ka habang nag-aaway ang dalawang Kohai." Sagot niya sa akin habang pinapalobo niya ang kanyang bubblegum.

"Nagpapilit ka naman." Tumalikod ako at naglakad ulit.

"Kasalanan ko pa kapag may nangyari sayo." Wow ah? Bakit naman niya magiging kasalanan, aber?

"Dahil pinasamahan ka sa akin ni Mura-buchou." Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. Nababasa ba niya kung ano ang nasa isip ko?

"Fine. Asan yung iba?"

"Kumuha ng gamit nila."

"Gamit?"

"Birthday ni Buchou bukas."

"And so?"

"May out of town kami. Sa Rest house nila Fukubuchou."

"Ah, good luck." Good luck talaga sa kanila. Napaka-laking pahirap ang pagpunta doon sa rest house nila Sanada. Amp. At ayaw ko ng maulit 'yun.

"Ne, saan ang sweets shop dito?" Huminto siya at tinuro ang store sa gilid namin.

"Ahm. Thanks." Pumasok ako.

"Wow." Ang daming sweets!

"Sugar freak." Bulong ko sa kanya habang tinitingnan ang chocolate pie na nasa harap namin.

"Nagsalita ang hindi." Sagot niya sa akin. Amp. Kinuha ko na ang chocolate pie nang magsalubong ang kamay namin. Napatingin ako siya at ganun din siya. Yung tingin na _'Ako-ang nauna._' Nag-iisa na lang kasi yung chocolate pie.

"Ako na una." Sabi sa akin ng Sugar freak.

"No. Ako ang nauna."

"Kanina ko pa tinitingnan 'to."

"Pero hindi mo kinukuha."

"Dahil pinag-iisipan ko pa kung bibilhin ko o hindi."

"Pinag-iisipan mo pa lang pala e. E ako kukuhain ko na." Nagsagutan kami ng nagsagutan ng dahil lang sa chocolate pie ng biglang may kumuha noon. Tiningnan namin siya ni Marui, tingin na 'Ibabalik-mo-yan-o-mapapahamak-ka?'Yun ang reason kung bakit binalik niya ang chocolate pie. Halos 1hour ata kaming nagtatalo dahil lang sa pie. At the end, sa akin napunta. \m/ Haha.

Lumabas na kami ng store at sinabi ni Marui na sumama daw muna ako sa bahay nila para sabay na kaming pumunta kila Seiichi. Pumayag ako basta siya ang magbibitbit ng pinamili ko. Haha. I'm bad. Kumuha lang siya ng gamit niya at umalis na din kami agad.

"I'm Home!" Binuksan ko ang pinto at nakita ko ibang tennis team sa sala.

"Kamusta ang date? Puri~" Tiningnan ko siya.

"Walang date na nangyari." Sagot ko sa sea-urchin. Napatingin ako kay Bakaya, hee? Magkalayo sila ni Kia-chan. Nasa kabilang gilid ng sofa si bakaya samantalang nasa other side naman si Kia. Made-develop din kayo sa isa't-isa.

Umakyat ako sa kwarto ko at iniayos ang mga sweets na binili ko ng pumasok si Seiichi.

"Ne, Rei-chan." Napatingin ako sa kanya.

"hai?"

"Sumama ka sa amin." Nakangiting yaya ni Yuki. Ngiting 'hindi-ka-pwedeng-tumanggi.'

"Ayoko."

"Hmmm…"

"Alam mong ayoko doon kila Geni-chan. Tyaka, bakit kailangan ko pang sumama?"

"Para may taga-luto kami." Damn. T^T I hate you Seiichi.

"Ayoko. Si Kia na lang."

"Hindi siya marunong mag-luto."

"Meron naman siguro sa inyong marunong magluto diba?" Ngumiti lang sa akin si Seiichi at umiling. Amp.

"Birthday gift mo na sa akin, ne?" Nag-sigh ako.

"Oo na, pero pag may nangyari sa akin masama doon."

"Wala." Wow ah. Sure ka? Amp. Iniwan ako ni Seiichi. Nag-ayos ako ng gamit na dadalhin ko, buong weekend kami doon. Bakit kasi sa dinami-daming pwede nilang puntahan yung kila Sanada pa? Geez.


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging Bridge

_**Normal POV**_

"Ayoko dyan!"

"Dali na Reiko-senpai." Sabi ni Akaya.

"Sinabing ayaw ko e! Ibang daanan na lang!"

"Eto lang ang may pinakamalapit na daan. Puri~" Sagot ni Niou, nag-nod si Yagyuu at sila Seiichi ay pinipilit pa din siyang tumawid.

"Basta ayoko! Uuwi na lang ako!"

"Reiko." Tawag sa kanya ni Seiichi na ayaw siyang pauwiin.

"Basta ayaw kong tumawid diyan!"

"Hindi ka pa din pala matapang." Napatingin si Reiko sa self-proclaimed tensai, lumpait siya dito at…

"Rei-chan!"

"Reiko-senpai!"

"Tarundoru!" Sinuntok ni Reiko si Marui sa mukha dahil nainis siya sa sinabi nito. Takot lang talaga si Reiko sa hanging bridge, feeling niya kasi mapuputol ito anytime at pwede silang mahulog sa bangin. Isa pang reason ay hindi siya maruonong lumangoy kaya kung mahuhulog sila e, lugi siya.

"Kala mo walang kinakatakutan. Tch." _Inhale. Exhale._ Pumunta si Reiko sa dulo ng tulay, napatingin sa kanya ang lahat ng regulars, tingin na 'Anong-gagawin-niya?' Samantalang nakahawak naman si Marui sa pisngi niya dahil namumula ito. _Inhale. Exhale. Nag-sign of the cross. Inhale. Exhale. Shakes head._Tumawid si Reiko sa tulay. Well, natamaan kasi ang pride niya ng dahil sa sinabi ni Marui. Sumunod sa kanya ang mga regulars at ng makaalis sa tulay.

"Ayoko na!" Napaluhod si Reiko. Sa totoo lang nanginginig siya sa sobrang takot habang tumatawid sa tulay.

"Hahaha. Puri~" Binigyan siya ni Reiko ng death glare.

"Anong tinatawa-tawa mo diyan?"

"Hmmm… Si Marui lang pala ang makakapilit sayo sa pagtawid."

"Shut Up, Seiichi." Tumayo siya pero natumba dahil sa nanghihina pa din ang tuhod niya. Lumapit sa kanya si Marui at umupo sa harap niya.

"Sakay." Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Reiko. _Ang kapal ng mukha mo. Hindi ako sasakay sa likod mo._Sabi niya sa sarili niya.

"Ayoko." Tumayo ulit siya pero ganun pa din ang nangyari.

"…." Tumingin sa mga regulars si Reiko.

"Sanada," tumingin sa kanya ito. "Pasan mo ko." Nag-sigh si Marui. Tumingin si Seiichi kay Sanada at nginitian ito.

"Fine." _Lower his cap._Pinasan niya si Reiko at dumiretso na sa rest house nila Sanada.

* * *

_**Reikos' POV**_

Sa wakas! Nakarating din! Grabe. Ayoko talagang pumunta dito. Tch. Dahil ako ang nag-iisang babae, pinili nila na mag-isa lang ako sa kwarto.

"Hah? Ayokong mag-isa sa kwarto."

"Pero nag-iisa ka lang na babae." Sagot ni Yanagi sa akin.

"Kasama ko si Seiichi."

"Pero isa lang kama doon."

"Amp! E di si Bakaya na lang!"

"hah?" Gulat na sagot nila. Si Akaya naman ay napatingin sa akin.

"Ayoko senpai!" Sigaw nito.

"Pleaseeee!"

"Ayaw!" Aggh! Fine! Eh di mag-isa na lang ako.

"Agghh!"

"Ako na lang." Nagtaas ng kamay si Marui.

"Ayaw!"

"Sige." Sagot ni Seiichi.

"Seiichi!"

"Gusto mo ng may kasam diba?" Ngumiti siya. Nakakainis! Bakit ka ganyan sa akin lagi Seii-chan?

"Jeez!" Pumasok ako sa kwarto at ibinagsak ang mga gamit ko.

"O." Hinagis sa akin ni Marui ang isang bar ng chocolate at inayos niya ang mga gamit niya.

"Tch. Ano 'to?"

"Chocolate malamang."

"Fine." Nilapag ko ang chocolate sa kama at lumabas para mag-luto. Actually, 1am na kami nakarating at dahil gutom sila, kailangan ko magluto. Pumunta ako sa kusina at nagluto ng curry.

"Senpai!"

"Bakit?"

"Ano yan? Curry?"

"Oo. Gusto mong tikman?"

"Oo Senpai!" _Smiles._

"Here." Binigay ko yung spoon sa kanya na may curry.

"Sugoi! Ang sarap Senpai."

"Thanks. Ah, maglagay ka na ng plates para makakain na."

"Eh? Si Yagyuu-senpai na lang."

"Sige." Pumayag si Yagyuu na pumunta lang sa kusina para uminom ng tubig. Naglagay siya ng plate at nilagyan ko naman sa cup yung curry.

"Tawagin mo na sila."

"Senpais kakain na!" Naunang umupo sa Akaya at gustong-gusto ng kumain.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Kayo ng bahala sa pag-iimis, matutulog na ko."

"Hindi ka ba kakain?" Tanong ni Jackal sa akin.

"Hindi, inaantok na kasi ako e." Pumasok na ko sa kwarto ko. Wait? Saan pala matutulog yung sugarfreak na 'yun? Aggh! Bahala siya basta wag siyang tatabi sa akin.

_**Normal POV**_

Nakatulog na si Reiko at ang iba ay inaasikaso naman ang paglilinis ng mga pinagkainan. Pumasok si Marui sa kwarto para matulog, lumapit siya kay Reiko at iniayos ang kumot nito. Binigyan naman siya ni Sanada ng Foam para hindi siya sa sahig matulog.

"Sweet dreams, Reiko."


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or dare?

_**Normal POV**_

5:00am ng magising si Reiko, nakita niya ang Sugar Freak na tulog sa foam na nakalatag sa sahig, gustong-gusto niyang hampasin ng unan dahil wala man lang suot na Shirt ito. _'Alam kong mainit pero hindi dapat siya natutulog ng walang shirt. Tch.'_ Sabi nito sa sarili niya. Nagdadalawang isip si Reiko kung pupunta siya sa Kitchen o hindi. Madilim kasi kaya ayaw niya, pero nagugutom siya at gusto niyang kumain. Kinuha nito ang phone niya at dahan-dahang lumabas ng kwarto para hindi magising ang sugar freak. Pinailaw ni Reiko ang phone niya para makita nito ang daan papunta ng kusina.

"_My gad. Wala sana akong makita." _Pagdadasal nito.

"_Feeling ko paglumingon ako sa likod, may nakatayong white lady. Amp." _

"_Wag ka ngang mag-isip ng kung ano-ano Reiko. Tinatakot mo sarili mo e."_ Sinasabi nito sa sarili niya habang papunta siya ng Kusina. Nang makarating siya sa Kusina, binuksan niya ang ref at may narinig siya na naglalakad. Napa-lunok si Reiko.

"_Oh my.. A-ano 'yun?"_ Tanong nito sa sarili niya.

"_Wag kang lilingon Reiko. Wag."_ Nakatayo siya sa harap ng Ref at nakapikit ang mga mata. Habang tumatagal ay palakas ng palakas yung tunog ng footsteps nito. _'Paglumapit ka… Matatamaan ka sa akin.' _Sabi nito sa sarili niya. _'Hindi kaya White lady 'to? Baka naman si Sadako?'_ Nanginginig pa din siya sa takot at walang balak na lumingon sa likuran niya.

Naramdaman niyang may humawak sa balikat niya, napasigaw ito at lumingon sa likuran niya. Sa sobrang gulat niya nasampal niya ito.

"Araaaaaay!" Sigaw nito. Nagmadaling bumaba ang ibang regulars sa mga kwarto nila ng narinig ang sigaw ni Reiko.

"Rei-chan?"

"Reiko?" Binuksan ni Sanada ang ilaw ng kusina, nakita ni Reiko ang sugar freak sa harapan niya at namumula ang pisngi.

"Baliw ka ba? Papatayin mo ba ko sa takot?" Sigaw nito sa Sugar freak. Napansin ni Marui na namumutla si Reiko sa sobrang takot.

"Ang aga-aga Lq kayo agad? Puri~" Sabi sa kanila ni Niou habang nakasandal ito sa wall.

"Are you ok, Rei-chan?" Tanong sa kanya ng pinsan niya. Pina-upo nila ito at binigyan ng tubig para huminahon.

"Hindi ko naman alam na matatakot siya." Paliwanag sa kanila ni Marui.

"Pero hindi mo dapat ginawa yun sa kanya." Sabi naman ni Jackal.

"Walang akong intensyon na gawin 'yun." _Blow his bubble gum._

"Tarundoru Marui!"

"Kukuha lang naman ako ng tubig e."

"Bakit kasi hindi mo muna binuksan ang ilaw?" Sigaw sa kanya ni Reiko.

"Hindi ko kaya makita!"

"Tama na yan." Awat sa kanila ni Seiichi.

"Ang mabuti pa magbihis ka na Marui." Payo sa kanya ni Yagyuu. Napatingin si Marui sa katawan niya. Hindi niya napansin na hindi pala siya nakapagsuot ng t-shirt.

"Ne, Rei-chan, Anong ginawa niyo ng sugar freak?" Nagblush si Reiko sa tanong ni Niou.

"Ano bang nasa isip mo hah? Anong isip ba meron ka Niou!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Puri~" Iniwan sila ni Niou at si Marui naman ay kumuha ng shirt sa kwarto.

Nang huminahon na si Reiko, nagsimula na siyang magluto ng Breakfast nila. Tinulungan siya ni Jackal at Yagyuu sa paghahanda ng hotdogs, ham, at eggs. Samantalang si Reiko naman ang nagluluto ng mga ito. Sila Seiichi at Sanada naman ang nag-ayos ng table. Si Bakaya naman ay nag-lalaro ng dala niyang PSP. Si Niou naman ay nasa tapat ng pinto at nagpapaypay.

"Pwede na. Kakain na!" Tawag ni Reiko sa mga kasama.

"Hindi mo kailangang sumigaw para lang tawagin sila. Tarundoru!"

"Fine. Tarundoru-man." Lahat sila ay pumunta na sa mesa maliban sa kohai.

"Oi, Bakaya, kakain na." Tawag sa kanya ng Trickster. Hindi ito kumikibo at naglalaro pa din ng PSP.

"Kakain na, Bakaya!" Kinuha sa kanya ni Niou ang PSP at iniwagayway.

"Senpai! Akin na yan!" Sigaw sa kanya nito.

"Kakain na. Puir~" Pumunta si Niou kung asan ang table, kinuha sa kanya ni Reiko ang psp.

"Kung hindi ka kakain ako ang sisira nito, seaweed."

"E-eh? K-kain na!" Nagmadaling pumunta si Akaya sa table at kumain.

"Itadakimasu!"

'_Mas nakakatakot pa siya kesa kela Senpai.' _Sabi ni Bakaya sa isip niya.

* * *

_**Reiko's POV**_

Waaah! Ang init! Naka-upo ako sa sofa at nakasandal sa armchair, inilagay ko ang earphones ko sa tenga at kumain ng chocolate. Yung chocolate na bigay ng Sugar Freak.

"Niou-senpai!"

"HAHAHA!" Tinodo ko yung volume ng earphones ko dahil sa ingay ng seaweed at sea urchin na yun. Pano ba naman kasi biglang natalo si Bakaya sa nilalaro niya dahil ginugulo siya ni Niou. Ramdam ko ang titig nila sa akin ng nilakasan ko ang earphones.

May nagtanggal ng earphone ko sa left side. "Mabibingi ka agad kung ganyan kalakas ang tunog ng earphones mo." Ah, si Yanagi lang pala.

"Gomen." Binawasan ko ang volume ng earphone. Rinig na kasi nila ang tugtog na pinapakinggan ko e.

"Ne, sino ang may gustong sumali?"

"Saan?" tanong ko sa Trickster.

"Spin the bottle." Nag-smirk ito.

"Game." Sagot ng Tensai sa kanila.

"Pass." Sabi naman ni Sanada ganun din si Seiichi at Yanagi.

"Ngayon lang 'to kaya sumali na kayo. Puri~" Tumingin sa kanya si Seiichi.

"Game." Sagot ko sa Trickster.

"Sasali kami." Sagot ni Seiichi. Yes, nakisali din ang tatlong 'to.

"Yuki-" Hindi na natuloy ni Sanada ang sasabihin niya ng tumingin sa kanya si Seiichi. Nag-sigh na lang ito at sumali sa amin.

"95% na kay Akaya tututok ang bote." Bingo! Kay Bakaya nga.

"Hee~" Si Niou ang magtatanong sa kanya.

"Ne, Bakaya, may gusto ka ba kay Kia?" Pilit na tinatago ng seaweed ang pagbu-blush niya.

"Wala ah!"

"Puri~" Pina-ikot ulit nila ang bote at sa akin naman tumutok.

"Truth or dare?" Tanong ni Niou.

"Truth."

"Sinong gusto mo dito sa lahat?" Eh? Anong klaseng tanong yan? Tumingin ako sa kanilang lahat at nakatingin lang din sila sa akin at hinihintay ang sagot ko.

"Wala."

"Weh?" Sabi ni Seaweed. "Sinungaling ka Reiko-senpai."

"Totoo ang sinasabi ko."

"At bakit naman wala?" Tanong ulit ni Niou.

"Dahil ayoko mahulog sa isang tao at ayoko ng masaktan." Tumayo ako at iniwan sila. Nakita ko na nakatingin sa akin si Marui.


	6. Chapter 6: Swimming

_Sigh._ Ang epal talaga magtanong ng Trickster na 'yun. Tch. Pero bakit affected pa din ako? Kaya nga ako lumipat dito para kalimutan 'yon eh. Amp~

Isang oras na din akong nasa labas at iniisip iyon. Ang nakaraan na gusto ko ng kalimutan. Scratch that. Ang nakaraan na gustong-gusto ko ng kalimutan.

"Oh." Inabot sa akin ng Sugar Freak ang isang bar ng chocolate at umupo sa tabi ko.

"Cheer up, girl." Sinuntok niya ng mahina ang braso ko. Nakikita ko sa kanya si… Nevermind.

"Shut up."

"Affected masyado?"

"Hindi ah."

"Sinungaling. Bakit a ba biglang nag-walk out? May naalala ka noh?"

"Tigilan mo nga ko." Binuksan ko ang chocolate bar at kinain.

"Siguro yung Ex mo?" napatigil ako sa pagkain at tumingin sa kanya.

"Pwede ba, tigilan mo pagtatanong mo?"

"So, totoo nga." Tumingin siya sa langit.

"Fine. Pano mo naman nalaman?"

"Genius ako e." Nag-peace sign siya.

"Ikaw na." Mahinang sagot ko.

"Ano bang nangyari?"

"Chismoso mo no?"

"Curious lang."

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Ano nga?"

"Wala nga."

"Wala ng wala, affected naman."

"Bakit ba kasi namimilit ka?"

"Curious nga eh."

"Bahala ka dyan."

"Niloko ka niya no?"

"Shut up!" Binatukan ko siya. Bat ba napakapakielamero niya?

"Masakit 'yon ah!"

"Ang kulit mo kasi!"

"Lq nanaman ba kayo?" Tumingin kami sa likod at nakita namin si Niou na nakaupo sa likuran namin.

"Pakialam mo?" Sabay na sigaw namin ni Marui.

"So, LQ nga? Puri~" Nag-smirk siya. Natahimik ako sa sinabi nito.

"Hindi nga sabi eh!" Napatingin ako kay marui at… nagbu-blush siya.

"Talaga lang? Eh, bakit namumula ka sugar freak?"

"H-hindi ah!" para silang mga bata. Napatingin sila sa akin ng marinig nila akong tumawa.

"Anong nakakatawa?" Tanong ng Trickster.

"Para kayong mga bata." Nginitian ko sila.

"Si Bakaya lang ang bata sa amin. Nga pala, magsuswimming daw tayo sabi ni Buchou kaya magready na kayo." Tumayo siya at iniwan kaming dalawa ni Marui. Napansin ko na nakatitig siya sa akin.

"Bakit?"

"Wala," Inalis nito ang tingin niya sa akin. "Mag-aayos na ko ng gamit."

"Ah, thank you pala." Ngumiti ako sa kanya. "Friends?" Tumingin muna siya sa akin, siguro mga 5-10 seconds bago pa siya sumagot. Akala ko ba genius 'to? Ganun ba ka tagal mag sink in sa utak niya yung sinabi ko?

"Hai." Pinalobo niya ang bubble gum niya at umalis.

* * *

"Wow!" Ang ganda nung dagat! As in, super ganda! Kaso… Di naman ako marunong lumangoy. T^T

"Magpalit ka na ng swimsuit mo. Puri~" Nakatayo siya sa likuran ko.

"Swimsuit your face, pervert." Tiningnan ko siya ng masama. Tapos tingin kila Yanagi na nagtatayo ng Umbrella. Lumapit ako sa kanila ng matapos nilang itayo ito, naglatag ako ng sapin at umupo.

"Ne, Reiko-senpai? Ganyan lang suot mo?" Tumingin siya sa akin from head to toe. Naka-shorts kasi ako at t-shirt.

"Bakit may problema ba?"

"Ang boring mo Senpai. Tch." Umalis agad si Akaya at nagpunta sa dagat.

"Pakialam ba niya? Tch."

Buti pa sila, nagsuswimming. T^T Gusto ko din! Kaso… Di talaga ako marunong lumangoy! Aghh! Habang nakatingin ako sa kanila nagsusulat ako sa sand.

"Zai?" Nagulat ako ng marinig ko ang boses ni Marui. Agad kong binura yung nakasulat, ngayon ko lang narealize na Zai pala ang nakalagay.

"Che!" Yumuko ako at isinandal ang nuo ko sa mga tuhod ko.

"Familiar ang name niya.. Hmmm..."

"Manahimik ka nga." Tumayo ako at iniwan siya.

_**Normal POV**_

Umalis si Reiko at nagpunta sa dagat, samantalang si Marui ay nakatingin kung saan sinulat ni Reiko ang pangalang 'Zai'.

"Zai?" Bulong nito sa sarili niya. Tiningnan niya si Reiko habang papalayo ito sa kanya.

"Seiichi!"

"Reiko."

"Gusto kong pumunta sa dagat."

"Sige. Pero wag kang pupunta sa malalim."

"Hai. Thanks!" Lumusong ito sa dagat pero hanggang sa abot lang niya.

"Ne, senpai! Langoy tayo."

"H-hah? I-ikaw na lang Bakaya."

"Bakit naman? Ang KJ mo talaga."

"H-hindi ah. Baka maka-istorbo kasi ako kapag nagkita kayo ng mga ka-uri mong Seaweed."

"Eh? Ang sama mo senpai!"

"Haha. Hindi ah. Sige na, lumangoy ka na."

"Amp." Umalis siya with pouts pa. Maya-maya lang ay may bumuhat sa akin.

"Niouuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Puri~!" nag-smirk siya.

"Baba mo ko!" Pumipiglas si Reiko sa pagkakarga sa kanya ni Niou.

"Magsuswiming tayo." Walang pumipigil kay Niou dahil wala doon sila Seiichi.

"Ayoko! Baba mo ko!" Hindi napapansin ni Reiko na halos malalim na ang napupuntahan nila ni Niou.

"Ok." Binaba siya ni Niou at iniwan siya agad.

"Waaaaaaahhhh!" And yes, nalulunod siya. Nakalimutan nito na mas matangkad si Niou sa kanya kaya hindi niya maabot ang lapag nito.

"Eh?" Napatingin si Niou doon.

"T-tulong!"

"M-marui…" Mahinang sabi nito ng makita niya ang Sugar freak na lumalangoy papunta sa kanya. "T-tulong!"


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss?

Chapter 7: Kiss?

"Kyyaaaaah!" Nabato ko ng unan si Marui.

"Ano bang problema mo?!"

"Anong nakita mo?!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. Pano pag gising ko, iba na yung suot kong damit. Sino nag palit sa akin?! Eh, lahat ng kasama ko lalaki. _

"Nakita?" Pagtataka niya sa sinabi ko.

"Wag ka ng magkunwari! Manyak!"

"A-ano?! Anong manyak pinag-sasasabi mo?!"

"Bakit iba na ang suot kong damit?!"

"So, ayun ang inirereklamo mo dyan? Para sabihin ko sayo, si Kia ang nagpalit ng damit mo!" Si Kia?!

"At pano naman napunta dito si Kia? Aber?!" Habang nag-aaway kami ni Marui ay biglang pumasok sa kwarto namin sila Seichii.

"Anong nangyayari dito?" Tanong ni Seichii, at si Kia… Andito nga talaga.

"Buchou, pinagpipilitan niya na ako ang nagpalit ng damit sa kanya."

"Eh? Bakit ate, gusto mo ba na si Marui-senpai ang magpalit sayo?" Tanong sa akin ni Kia. Ano siya baliw? Sinong babae ang magkakagusto na ang lalaki ang magpalit sa kanila ng damit lalo na't walang kamalay-malay ito?!

"Baliw ka ba Kia?"

"Baka nga tama ang sinabi ng batang 'to." Sabi naman ni Bakaya.

"Aghh! Ewan ko sa inyo!" Humiga ulit ako at nagtakip ng kumot. Narinig ko na lang na nag-sigh silang lahat at sinara nila ang pinto.

Haaay. Buti na lang si Kia talaga ang nagpalit ng damit sa akin. Dahil kung malaman ko lang na isa sa mga lalaking 'yon ang nagpalit sa akin, gugustuhin ko ng mamatay. Bakit nga pala andito si Kia at pano siya nakarating dito? Ewan. Bakit ko ba masyadong iniisip 'yon? Dapat ang iniisip ko ngayon ay kung paano ako makakaganti doon sa sea urchin na 'yon. Mga ilang oras din akong nag-stay sa kwarto at ng maramdaman ko na ang gutom, doon ko na naisipang bumaba ng kwarto. Pumunta ako ng kusina at kumuha ng pagkain.

"Ate."

"Bakit?" Tanong ko kay Kia.

"Ang ganda ng damit mo ah."

"Bakit?" Napatingin ako sa suot ko, malaking t-shirt at halos mukhang dress na sa haba tapos suot ko yung short ko.

"Kanino 'tong t-shirt?"

"Kay Marui-senpai."

"Hah?! Bakit ito pinasuot mo sa akin? May damit naman ako ah." Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Eh, hindi ko Makita yung damit mo kaya hiniraman na alng kita kay Senpai."

"Kai naman."

"Bagay naman sayo eh. Haha! Alam mo ba ate.." May binulong siya sa akin at iniwan niya ko sa kusina.

"Kia!" Wala siyang ginawa kundi tumawa, yung tawang pang-asar? Naku. Humanda ka sa aking bata ka. Humarap ulit ako sa ref at naghanap ng pagkain.

Bigla akong napaisip sa kung ano pang nangyari nung nalunod ako. Basta ang naalala ko na lang ay papalapit sa akin si Marui nun. Tapos yung binulong sa akin ni Kia… _Blush._ Aggh! Wag mong isipin yun Reiko, hindi totoo yun pinagtitripan ka lang ni Kia.

Napahinto ako sa paghahanap ng pagkain ng biglang may kumuha ng tubig sa ref, napaharap ako sa kanya. At sobrang lapit namin sa isa't-isa, napatitig na lang ako sa kanya. Sumagi ulit sa isip ko yung binulong ni Kia tapos nagblush ako.

"E-excuse me." Tinulak ko siya tapos kumuha na lang ako ng kahit anong pagkain sa ref at umalis.

Aggh! Kasalanan 'to ni Kia kung bakit ako nagkakaganito eh. _"Si Marui-senpai ang nag-CPR sayo nung nalunod ka." _Reiko, wag mong paniwalaan 'yon, hindi yan totoo. Umupo ako sa may sala at nakita ko na papalit yung trickster.

"Oy, kamusta ka na?"

"Kasalanan mo kaya 'to!" Lumapit siya sa akin tapos may binulong.

"Masarap ba ang kiss ni Marui?" Nag-blush ako.

"Niou!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lumabas 'to ng bahay.

Hindi kaya totoo 'yun? Aggh! Baka magkasabwat lang silang dalawa ni Kia? Wag kang maniniwala, wag!

Gabi na at todo iwas pa din ako kay Marui, hindi naman siguro niya napapansin. Kasalanan talaga 'to ng dalawang yun eh.

"Kakain na." Tawag ko sa kanila. Umupo na sila at sa tabi ko umupo si Marui. Aggh! Bakit sa tabi ko pa siya umupo? =_= Natapos na silang kumain pero ako, wala pa sa kalahati yung nakakain ko.

"Masama ba ang pakiramdam mo?" Tanong ni Seichii.

"H-hah? Bakit mo naman natanong?"

"Hindi pa nangangalahati yung pagkain mo."

"Ah.. Pasensya na, wala kasi akong gana eh. Sige, sa kwarto na lang ako." Iniwan ko sila at dumiretso ako sa kwarto.

"_Si Marui-senpai ang nag-CPR sayo nung nalunod ka." - Kia_

"_Masarap ba ang kiss ni Marui?" – Niou _

Kasalanan nilang dalawa kung bakit ako nagkakaganito. Tss.

Pumasok si Marui sa room namin at dahil nga umiiwas ako sa kanya, kinuha ko yung phone ko at nag-soundtrip. Napatingin na lang siya sa akin.

"Reiko." Kahit na nairrinig ko siya ay hindi ko pa din siya pinansin. Nag-sigh na lang siya at humiga sa foam.

**Marui's POV**

Hindi ako pinapansin ni Reiko mula nung nangyari sa kusina. Ewan ko kung anong dahilan, pero feeling ko dahil yun ng iCPR ko siya. Malamang sinabi na yon sa kanya ni Niou o ni Kia. Sinuot niya yung earphones niya at ako, napasigh na lang at humiga sa higaan ko. Sana pala hindi ko na lang ginawa 'yon para hindi niya ako iniiwasan.


	8. Chapter 8: I Love you

**Chapter 8: I Love you**

**Normal POV**

Matutulog na sana si Marui dahil sa sobra na 'tong inaantok kaso, nagising siya ng marinig niya ang tunog ng cellphone ni Reiko. Bumangon siya para sabihan ito na patayin yung sound pero nakita niya na tulog na ito. Nilapitan niya si Reiko, kinuha niya yung cellphone nito at earphones. Kaya pala bigla itong nag-loudspeaker ay dahil natanggal yung pagkakakabit ng earphones nito. Ini-off ni Marui yung music player ng cellphone ni Reiko at inilapag sa lamesa. Kinumutan ni Marui ng maayos si Reiko at tinitigan ito habang natutulog.

"…" Hinawakan niya ang mukha nito at dahan-dahang inilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Reiko ng biglang…

"Zai… zen…" Napahinto si Marui at nagulat ito sa narinig niya.

"Zaizen?"

"Zai…" Inilayo na ni Marui ang mukha nito ng bigla siyang hilahin ni Reiko. Napahiga ito at akap-akap siya ng babae.

"O-oi…" Pilit na tinatanggal nito ang pagkaka-akap sa kanya ni Reiko pero lalo lang siyang humihigpit. Napa-sigh na lang ito at tiningnan si Reiko.

"Zaizen pala ah…" Hinawi nito ang buhok na nakaharang sa mukha niya.

* * *

**Reiko's POV**

"Kyaaaaa!" Napa-upo ako ng Makita ko si Marui na nakahiga sa tabi ko.

"Bakit ba ang ingay mo?" Nagising ito at humikab pero nakahiga pa din siya sa kama ko.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito sa kama ko?!"

"Ako?" Umupo siya sabay turo sa sarili niya.

"Hindi ako! Kama mo 'to eh!"

"Ah… Inayos ko kasi yung kumot mo kagabi, tapos bigla mo kong hinila at inakap." Hinila? Inakap? Ko?! O_O

"Sinungaling!" Sabay bato ko sa kanya ng unan, na out of balance ito kaya nahulog siya sa kama.

"Aray…" Kinamot niya yung ulo niya at ako…

"…." Napatingin lang sa akin si Marui. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Anong tinatawa-tawa mo diyan?" Ang cute niya. XD Para siyang bata. Haha.

"HAHA. W-wala." Nginitian ko siya at inilapit ko ang kamay ko sa kanya. Humawak siya sa kamay ko at tumayo.

"Salamat." Binitawan niya yung kamay ko. "Yung tungkol dun sa kiss nung nalunod ka… CPR 'yon, hindi kiss. Ok? " Napatitig ako sa kanya. CPR? As in, Cardiopulmonary resuscitation? Hmmmm… Oo nga pala, nalunod kasi ako nun. =_="""

"Ok. Thank you nga pala sa pagligtas sa akin nun." _Smiles._

"…" Nag-nod lang siya, tapos tumalikod at lumabas ng kwarto. Pero, nakita ko siyang nag-blush… Tama ba nakita ko? O/O At bakit pakiramdam ko namu-mula din ako? _ Waaaah!

Iniayos ko muna yung higaan bago ako lumabas ng kwarto,tapos dumiretso na ako ng kusina. Kinuha ko yung strawberry cake sa ref, nilapag ko ito sa lamesa at umupo sa upuan. Tahimik yung buong bahay… Bakit kaya?

"Wala silang lahat…" Sabi sa akin ng red-haired habang papasok ng bahay.

"kaya pala." Sagot ko naman habang kumakain ng cake.

"O-oiiii!" Sigaw niya sa akin habang naka-tingin sa cake na kinakain ko.

"Bakit?"

"Bakit mo kinain yang cake ko?!"

"Eh? Iyo ba 'to? Wala namang nakalagay na pangalan eh!" kinuha niya sa akin yung cake.

"Akin 'to! May pangalan man o wala!"

"Ang kapal mo! Akin na nga yan, nagugutom na ko!" Kinuha ko ulit sa kanya yung cake tapos kinain.

"Wo-" Napahinto siya ng Makita niyang ubos ko na yung cake niya.

"Bleeh!" Umupo ako sa sofa tapos kinuha yung cellphone ko sa bulsa. Wala ng nagawa si Marui kaya umupo na lang din siya at naglaro ng PSP.

"Asan kaya sila?" _Sigh._

"Malay ko."

"Kausap ka?"

"bakit? Sino pa ba ang iba mong kakausapin? Eh, tayong dalawa lang naman ang nandito. Maliban na lang kung may nakikita kang hindi ko nakikita." Nag-smirk siya.

"e-ehh! Wag ka ngang ganyan! " _ Wag siyang manakot!

"Haha. Bahala ka nga dyan." Lumabas siya at iniwan ako sa bahay.

"Woi! Sugar freak!" _ Nakakainis. At dahil sa matatakutin ako, sumunod ako sa kanya sa labas.

"Anong ginagawa mo dyan?" Naka-upo siya malapit sa mga malalaking bato tapos may kinakalikot.

"Ahh… Ito oh." Hinarap niya sa akin yung maliit na ahas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Napa-upo ako sa sobrang takot. Ayoko ng ahas! Kahit maliit pa yan! _

"HAHA! Takot ka dito?" Hindi ba halata?! Lokohan ba 'to?! _

"I-ilayo mo yaaaaaaan!"

"Ayoko. Eto oh." Mas lalo pa niya itong nilapit.

"Ilayo mo sabiiiiiii!"

"HAHA! Hawakan mo muna." Wag kang ganyan! T^^^^^T

"Marui!"

"Ito na yung snake mo oh…"

"MARUI TAMA NA!" Napa-hinto siya ng masigawan ko.

"…. Hahahahaha!" Nilayo na niya yung ahas.

"Anong tinatawa mo dyan?!"

"Wala. Para ka kasing bata eh. Haha. Umiiyak ka na oh." Pinunasan ko yung luha ko tapos sinipa siya sa tyan. "Araaaaaay!"

"Nakakainis ka!" _ Binitawan na niya yung ahas tapos naghugas ng kamay. Pagbalik niya sa akin.

"May papakita ko sayo." Tumingin ako sa kanya.

"A-ano 'yun."

"Eto oh~ Ahas." Tumakbo ako sa loob ng bahay tapos nag-tago sa likod ng sofa.

"HAHAHAHA!" Halos namumula na si Marui dahil sa kakatawa.

"Bakit ka pa tumatawa?!"

"Binibiro lang naman kita eh. Haha. Hindi ko na hawak yung ahas."

"si-sigurado ka?" _Sobs._

"Oo." Inilapit niya yung kamay niya sa akin, hinawakan ko yung kamay niya tapos tumayo at umupo ulit sa sofa.

**Marui's POV**

Haha! Wala akong ibang ginawa kundi ang asarin siya buong araw. Wala kasi akong magawa eh, wala din naman sila Buchou. Nakita ko na nag-yawn si Reiko.

"Nagugutom at inaantok na ko."

"Pano, iyak ka ng iyak." Pinalobo ko yung paborito kong green apple bubblegum. _Pop. _

"Kung makapang-asar ka kasi eh."

"Iyakin ka lang."

"Hindi nga sabi eh!"

"Haha. Oo na." Pumunta ko sa kusina at kumuha ng cake para sa aming dalawa. Pagkalapag ko ng cake sa mesa ay kinuha na agad ito ni Reiko tapos kinain. _Smiles. _Kinain ko na din yung isang cake. Tapos nun, nilagay ko ang pinagkainan namin sa kusina. Pagbalik ko, nakita ko siyang tulog na sa sofa. Binuhat ko siya at inihiga sa kama.

Ang cute niya kahit na ang haggard na niya. _Smiles. _Kinumutan ko siya tapos inilapit ang mukha ko sa kanya…

"I Love you." Tapos hinalikan ko siya.


	9. Chapter 9: School Festival

Chapter 9: School Festival

Reiko's POV

1month na yung lumipas ng matapos yung out of town kasama ang regulars ng tennis club ng Rikkai. Sa loob ng isang buwan, may mga nakilala na din ako sa school, isa na doon si Sugiyama Kamiru ang bestfriend ni Niou. Naging close kami hanggang sa nagging bestfriend na din ang turingan naming dalawa. Hindi lang pala yun, nakilala ko din sila Emi at Megumi ng Hyotei ng dahil din kay Kamiru.

At ngayon, school festival. Coffee shop ang ginawa ng section namin, lahat kami naka-buttler at maid outfit.

"Sugiyama-san, Yuki-san!" Tawag sa amin ng isa naming classmate.

"Bakit?" magkasabay na tanong namin sa kanya ni Kamiru.

"Pwede bang pakihanap si Niou at Marui?"

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Kamiru.

"Magbebreak na kasi ang iba nating classmates eh, kailangan nilang pumalit."

"Sige. Hahanapin namin." Hinila ko si Kamiru para hanapin sila Sugarfreak.

"Bakit ka pumayag? Ayokong hanapin si Niou." Oo nga pala, may nangyari sa kanila ni Niou. :3

"Eh di ikaw ang maghanap kay Marui at ako ang maghahanap kay Niou. Gusto ko lang maka-iwas sa gawain doon." Ngumiti ako sa kanya.

"Tamad ka talaga." Narinig ko na lang na nag-sigh si Kamiru.

"Minsan lang, inaantok pa kasi ako eh. Mabuti pa maghiwalay tayo para mas mabilis ang paghahanap."

"Fine." Nakaka-antok naman kasi talaga eh. -_- PUYAT kaya akoooo! _

Naghiwalay kami ni Kamiru, sa may tennis court siya naghanap at ako sa may gate naman. Habang hinahap ko sila Marui may narinig akong isang pamilyar na boses.

"REIKO-SENPAIIIIIIIII!" Nakita ko ang isang bata na pula ang buhok, tapos yung damit pang tiger ang itsura at hyper na hyper kung gumalaw.

"Ehhhhh! Kin-chan?!" Inakap ako ng kohai.

"Ne, senpai, namiss kita." Sabay ngiti nito. Eh, teka… Bakit nga pala siya andito?

"Konnichiwa Reiko-chan." Napatingin ako sa bumati sa akin.

"Konnichiwa Shiraishi-kun." Naka-ngiting bati ko sa kanya, pero mabilis din itong nawala ng makita ko sa tabi niya ang second year na si Hikaru Zaizen.

"Reiko-chan, sabi ng pinsan ko pupunta daw sila dito." Pinsan? Ah, si Yu ng Hyotei!

"Ah… eh… O-oo... Sumunod na lang kayo sa akin para makita niyo yung iba."

Nauna na akong maglakad at sumunod na lang sila sa akin. Geez! Bakit hindi man lang nila sinabi na pupunta ang Shitenhouji dito? Aggghh! Ang nakakainis pa… andito si Zaizen. Maya-maya ay nakita ko na yung tennis court at andun din sila Seiichi.

"Seichii!" Napalingon ito ng marinig niya ako. "Hinahanap kayo nila Shiraishi."

"Koshimae!" Lumapit agad si Kintaro sa 1st year na si Echizen.

"Mukha kang babae sa suot mo, Reiko." Bati naman sa akin ng Sugarfreak.

"Tigilan mo ko. Nga pala, hinahanap na kayo sa room." Sabay alis. Pumunta ako ng room para tulungan sila. Maya-maya ay dumating na din sila Kamiru, umupo si Emi at Megumi… Himala, hindi naka-dikit sa kanila yung mga boyfriend nila?

"Reiko." Lumapit sa akin si Marui.

"Bakit?"

"Ok ka lang?" Tanong nito, tapos yung mga mata niya parang nag-aalala.

"Oo." Iniwan ko siya tapos inasikaso ko yung ibang costumer namin. Napansin ko na biglang lumapit sila Niou kela Emi, tapos umalis na lang bigla si Kamiru na asar na asar, sinundan naman siya ni Niou.

"Reiko, ako na dyan." Kinuha ni Marui yung bitbit kong tray.

"Salamat."

"Ok ka lang ba talaga?" Nag-nod ako tyaka ko siya iniwan at nilapitan sila Emi, nang lumapit ako, andun na ulit si Kamiru.

"Binadtrip ka nanaman ni Niou noh?"

"Pwede ba? Wag niyo ng banggitin ang pangalan niya."

"Bakit kasi hindi marealize ni Niou na gusto ka din niya?" Sabi ko kay kamiru habang nasa likuran niya.

"Re-reiko-chan?" Nagulat sila ng bigla akong sumulpot sa likuran nila.

"Impossibleng magka-gusto sa akin 'yon." Sagot sa akin ni Kamiru.

"Alam mong malakas ang pakiramdam ko sa mga ganyang bagay. At alam kong may gusto sayo si Niou."

"Wag mo kong idamay kung badtrip ka dahil andyan si Zaizen." Nang banggitin niya ang pangalan ni Zaizen ay nagbago ang mood ko at iniwan ulit sila.

Oo na, badtrip ako kasi andyan si Zaizen… Ganito ako kasi hanggang ngayon hindi pa din ako nakaka-move on sa nangyari sa aming dalawa. Pero, hindi naman niya kailangan ipagkalandakan yun eh. :( Nakakainis! Paakyat ako ng hagdan papuntang rooftop ng marinig ko ang boses ni Zaizen.

"Reiko?" Napatingin ako sa harapan ko. Pababa siya nga hagdan ng magkasalubong kami.

"Z…Zaizen?" Nginitian niya ako.

"Kamusta na?"

"O…ok lang." _Looks away. _Hindi… Hindi ako ok. Hindi ako ok, dahil nakita ulit kita. Habang kaharap ko siya… Naalala ko lahat… Lahat ng nangyari sa amin.

**Flashback:**

"Sorry…"

"Bakit ka nagso-sorry?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Binitawan niya yung kamay ko tapos tumingin sa akin.

"Lalo ka lang mahihirap habang tayo…" Napatingin ako sa kanya.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Mag-hiwalay na tayo…" Inakap niya ko ng sobrang higpit, tapos, tyaka siya umalis.

**End of Flashback**

Ang mga fangirls niya ang dahilan kung bakit kami nag-hiwalay, kahit sabihin niyang wag akong gagalawin ay hindi sumusunod ang mga ito. Sila din ang dahilan kung bakit natuto akong lumaban sa iba at kung bakit hindi ako mahilig makipaghalubilo sa ibang tao.

"Ilang buwan din tayong hindi nagkita." Simula ng maghiwalay kami ay pinalipat ako dito sa Rikkai ng parents ko. Para daw mas mabantayan ako dahil andito si Seiichi.

"Oo nga." Hindi ko magawang tumingin sa kanya. Pero, naramdaman ko na lang na bigla niya akong inakap.

"Masaya ako dahil mas ok ka dito." Binitawan niya ako at nginitian ulit, tyaka siya umalis.

"Ja, Reiko-senpai." Hindi ko na napigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha ko ng makaalis si Zaizen… Pero, nagulat ako ng biglang may humawak sa ulo ko… Napatingin ako sa taong 'yun.

"Za-…. Marui?" Nakatingin lang siya sa pinto ng rooftop, nasa bulsa ng pants niya yung kaliwang kamay niya, yung kanang kamay niya naman na nakahawak sa ulo ko ay itinakip niya sa mga mata ko tapos idinikit niya yung mukha ko sa dibdib niya. Yung pag-pop lang ng bubble gum niya ang tanging naririnig ko.


	10. Chapter 10: Date?

Chapter 10: Date?

**Reiko's POV**

Pinagpahinga muna ako ni Marui sa may rooftop hanggang sa maging ok ako. Tapos siya naman yung pumalit sa isa naming classmate na dapat ay ako ang papalit. Tiningnan ko yung oras sa cellphone ko, 12pm na pala. Tumayo ako at bumalik sa room.

"Reiko!" Lumapit sa akin sila Miru.

"Saan ka galing?" Tanong sa akin ni Emi.

"Ah… Nagpahangin lang."

"Eh, bakit ang tagal mo? Si Marui na pumalit dun sa dapat na papalitan mo."

"Pasensya na." Nginitian ko sila. "Sige, papalitan ko muna siya. Ja~" Iniwan ko sila Kamiru at lumapit kay Marui.

"Ok ka na?" Nag-nod ako.

"Ako na dyan." Kinuha ko yung bitbit niyang tray at ngumiti ako sa kanya. "Salamat kanina." Hinatid ko na yung mga orders ng costumer namin.

Mas gumaan yung pakiramdam ko ngayon ng dahil kay Marui, halos sinabi ko lahat sa kanya. Yung nangyari sa akin habang nasa shitenhouji pa ako, kung bakit kami naghiwalay ni Zaizen at kung bakit lumipat ako dito.

"Yukimura-san!" Bigla akong hinila ng isa naming classmate at dinala niya ako sa kitchen.

"B-bakit?" Nandoon din sila Emi.

"Kailangan mong makipag-date." Haaaaaaaaaa?! O_O

"D-date?!"

"ganito kasi 'yon… Si Aoi, nagkaroon kasi ng emergency sa kanila kaya kailangan niyang umuwi." Paliwanag sa akin ni Kamiru. May ginawa kasi silang contest, paramihan sa pagkain ng sweets, at kung sino mang manalo ay makaka-date ni Aoi buong araw.

"Ayoko!" Ano ba? Hindi ako mag-susuot ng dress! Masyadong pambabae! Tyaka, ayoko makipag-date!

"Dali na! Please!"

"Wag niyo na lang ituloy yang event na yan."

"Reiko." Napatingin ako kay Kamiru… Yung tingin nilang tatlo… halatang may binabalak sa akin. _

"Ayaaaaaw!" Ok. ;AAAAAAA; Wala na kong nagawa. Pambihira! Talagang sinama niya si Emi at Megumi. _"" Pagkatapos nila ako pagtripan, este, bihisan at ayusan ay hinarap nila ako kay Niou, Marui, Gakkun at Yu…

"Mas nagmukha kang babae dyan. Puri~"

"Tse." Pambihira! Ayoko magsuot ng dress! Kulay red pa. _ shocks! Inadjust lang ni Yu yung salamin niya tapos si Gakkun… walang pake.

"Siguradong walang sasali sa event." Sabay palobo ng bubblegum niya.

"Agggh! Ayoko na!" Magpapalit na sana ulit ako ng damit kaso pinigilan ako nila Miru at hinila papunta sa pinto ng room. At ayun… andaming sumali sa contest. =_= Ayoko na…

"Ayoko na." _Sigh._

"Ayaw mo ba talagang makipag-date sa kanila?" Tanong ng sugarfreak sa akin. At nag-nod ako.

"Pag ako ang nanalo, sa akin ka makikipag-date." Nag-smirk ito at pinalobo ulit ang bubble gum niya.

"Ano?!" Pumunta siya sa pwesto ng mga contestant.

"Hala, seryoso nga siya…" _;; bakit ba ang malas ko ngayong araw? :/ Nag-start na yung kainan at unti-unti na silang nababawasan pero, andun pa din si Marui.

"Sigurado akong si Marui-kun ang mananalo dyan." Inakbayan ako ni Emi habang pinapanuod yung mga contestant.

"Ewan."

"Pero, umaasa kang manalo siya?" Tanong sa akin ni Megumi.

"H–hindi ah!" _Blush._

"Hindi nga ba talaga?" Tanong naman ni Yu.

"Tigilan niyo nga ako!" Tinawanan lang nila ako. Sa totoo lang, gusto ko na siya yung manalo. Ehem.. Hindi ibig sabihin nun ay gusto ko siya! Siya lang kasi yung pinagkakatiwalaan ko sa mga lalaking nakahelera at kumakain ng sweets dyan. At sa kanya lang ako komportable.

"Tatlo na lang."

"Ang tibay ng sugarfreak na yan ah?"

"Kaya nga tinawag na Sugarfreak eh." Sagot ko kay Gakkun.

"So, gusto mo na siya talaga yung manalo?" Tanong sa akin ni Yu. Tumingin silang lahat sa akin. _Blush._ W-wag nga kayong ganyan!

"H-h-hindi ah!"

"Ok." Sabay-sabay na sagot nila. _Beep. Beep._ Kinuha ko yung phone ko sa bulsa at binasa ang text.

_**From: Zaizen**_

_Goodluck sa date mo kay Marui. __(__)__ Ja~_

Tumingin ako sa may pinto kung saan siya nakatayo, ngumiti siya sa akin at… nginitian ko din siya. Ewan ko lang, pero, magaan na ang pakiramdam ko kay Zaizen, di na gaya kanina.

"Reiko!" Hinampas ako ni Emi at Megumi sa braso.

"A-ano?!"

"Nanalo si Marui." Nakangiting sagot sa akin ni Kamiru. Napatingin ako kay Marui… at ngumiti ito sa akin. _Blush._

"Bakit ka nagbu-blush?" Tanong ng Boyfriend ni Megumi.

"B-blush? H-hindi ah!"

"Sayang, dapat pala sumali ako. Para ako ang ka-date mo. Puri~" Tiningnan ko si Niou ng masama. Lumapit siya sa akin at may ibinulong. "Talagang gusto mong manalo si Bunta." Sabay tawa.

"Niou!" Aghhh! Bakit ba ako ang pinagtitripan nila? Nakakainis!

"Oi, pano ba yan? Ako ang ka-date mo."

"May magagawa pa ba ako?" _Sigh._ Siya nanalo eh.

"Tara na?" Nag-nod ako.

"Ganbatte, Reiko!" Sigaw nila Emi habang paalabas kami ng classroom. Shut up! =_= Humanda kayo sa akin pagkatapos nito.

"Saan mo gustong pumunta?"

"Rooftop."

"Rooftop?"

"Tahimik doon eh."

"Ok." Pinalobo niya yung bubblegum niya.

Nauna na kong pumunta ng rooftop, bumili naman ng inumin si Marui. Sa wakas, tahimik na din ang paligid. Tumingin ako sa baba habang hinihintay si Marui.

"Mukhang nag-eenjoy sila ah?" Magkakasama sila Emi, Megumi at Kamiru, samantalang si Yu, kasama niya si Kenya, si Kin-chan naman ay nakasunod kay Echizen. Tapos yung iba, may kanya-kanyang mundo na.

"Oh." Inabot sa akin ni Marui yung Juice.

"Arigatou." Binuksan ko ito at ininom.

"Si Zaizen oh." Turo niya habang nakatingin din siya sa baba.

"Kasama nanaman niya sila koharu at Yuuji."

"Lagi ba silang mag kasama?"

"Oo."

"Hindi ka na ba naiilang kapag pinag-uusapan natin siya?"

"Hindi na. Ok na nga ako eh."

"Buti naman. Reiko…"

"Bakit?" Tumingin ako sa kanya.

"Pano kung may magka-gusto sayo? Anong gagawin mo?"

"Gagawin ko? Wala… bahala siya sa buhay niya."

"Eh, pano kung mainlove ka sa kanya?"

"Hindi mangyayari yun. I will never fall in love again."

"Kahit sa akin?" _Blush._

"k—kahit sayo!" Tumingin ulit ako sa baba. Bakit niya biglang natanong 'yun? _ Tyaka… Kaibigan lang talaga yung turing ko sa kanya…

"Sa susunod, wag ka ng papayag na maging prize sa mga contest."

"Di naman ako pumayag eh. Tyaka, ano naman kung pumayag ako?"

"Baka kasi matalo ako at iba na yung maka-date mo sa susunod." Ipinatong niya sa balikat ko yung coat niya at pinalobo ulit ang bubble gum niya.

"E—ewan ko sayo." _Blush._ Bakit ganito? Hindi pwede 'to… hindi pwede… hindi pwedeng mainlove ako sa kanya! _


	11. Chapter 11: Date Part 2

**Chapter 11: Date Part 2**

"Baka kasi matalo ako at iba na yung maka-date mo sa susunod." Ipinatong niya sa balikat ko yung coat niya at pinalobo ulit ang bubble gum niya.

"E—ewan ko sayo." Blush. Bakit ganito? Hindi pwede 'to… hindi pwede… hindi pwedeng mainlove ako sa kanya! _

"Haha. Bakit namumula ka na dyan?"

"Shut up!" Tumalikod ako sa kanya. "Bumaba na nga lang tayo." Nauna na akong umalis sa rooftop at sumunod din naman siya.

"Anong balak nating gawin ngayon?" Tanong nito habang pinapalobo ang bubblegum niya.

"Bago mo isipin yan, kukunin ko muna yung gamit ko. Gusto ko ng magpalit." Tumingin siya sa akin.

"Bagay naman sayo yang damit mo ah?"

"Manahimik ka nga." Ang sakit kaya sa paa ng suot kong high heels at naiirita na ko sa suot kong dress. Pumasok ako sa room namin at kinuha ang damit ko.

"Hintayin mo na lang ako dito. Magpapalit lang ako sa CR."

"Hai." Umupo siya malapit sa may bintana at pinalobo ulit ang bubblegum niya. Pumunta na ko sa CR at nagbihis.

"Ano ba yan? Bakit kasi sumali pa si Marui-kun sa contest?"

"Oo nga, tapos ka-date pa niya yung pinsan ni Yukimura-kun."

"Hindi kaya may gusto sa kanya si Marui-kun?" Napahinto ako sa pagbibihis ng marinig ko yung usapan nila. May gusto si Marui sa akin? O_O Impossible 'yon! Itinuloy ko ang pagbibihis at sila, tuloy pa din ang usapan nila tungkol sa amin ni Marui.

"Pero, impossible 'yon. Boyish si Reiko-san at hindi ganun ang mga tipong babae ni Marui-kun." Makapag-sabi ng boyish ah? Paki-alam ba nila? Tss. Lumabas ako sa cubicle ng CR at napatingin sila sa akin.

"Kung wala kayong mapag-usapan, wag niyong pag-tsismisan ang ibang tao." Nagulat sila ng makita nila ako sa likuran nila, hindi kasi nila alam na andoon pala ako sa CR.

"G-gomen, R—" Hindi na niya natuloy yung sasabihin niya kasi nilayasan ko na sila. Binalikan ko si Marui sa room.

"Oi, sugrafreak." Tumingin siya sa akin, from head to toe.

"Problema mo?" Tanong ko.

"Mas ok yung suot mo kanina."

"Gusto mo ikaw na lang magsuot nun?"

"Pwede din." O_O

"Bakla!" Tinawanan lang niya ako.

"Tara na nga." Lumabas siya ng room at sumunod ako. Nilibot lang namin yung mga booth sa field tapos bumili ng pagkain.

"Puro ka na lang pagkain." Sabi sa akin ng sugarfreak.

"Makapag-sabi ka. Mas marami ka kayang hawak na pagkain sa akin!" Sagot ko. Napatingin ako sa booth sa kanan ko, may nakita kasi akong kulay yellow na malaking teddy bear. "Marui…" Tumingin ito sa akin.

"Bakit?"

"Marunong ka mag darts?"

"Hindi, bakit?" Pft.

"Walang kwenta. Gusto ko nun oh." Tinuro ko yung malaking teddy bear. Kumuha ako ng pera sa bulsa ko tapos binigay doon sa nagbabantay nung booth.

"tatlong try lang. Pagtumama sa gitna makukuha mo yung malaking teddy bear."

"Ok." Sagot ko sa nagbabantay. Nakakadalawang try na ko pero hindi pa din tumatama sa gitna.

"Kaya mo yan, Reiko." Nakangiting cheer naman sa akin ng sugarfreak. Pero, wala pa din, hindi pa din siya tumama sa gitna.

"Ano ba yan! Gusto ko nun eh!"

"Gusto mo ba talaga?" Tanong ng sugar freak.

"Hindi ba halata?"

"Eto oh." Nagbigay ng pera si Marui tapos tumira na. Sayang! Muntik ng tumama sa gitna! _

"Patamain mo sa gitna!"

"Gusto mong tumama sa gitna?"

"Oo."

"Kiss muna?" _Blush._

"Manahimik ka nga!" Tumawa lang siya at pinalobo ulit ang bubblegum niya, tapos tumira ulit siya.

o_o

O_o

o_O

O_O

Bullseye!

"Eto po." Inabot kay Marui yung teddy bear.

"sankyuu." Tumingin siya sa akin. "Kanino ko kaya ibibigay 'to?" Ay? Kinuha pa niya, hindi din pala niya sa akin ibibigay. =_= Mamatay ka na, pre. Pft~

"Ewan ko sayo." Iniwan ko siya pero bigla niyang hinawakan yung braso ko. Napaharap ako sa kanya.

"Kinuha ko yan para sayo, kaya hindi ko ibibigay sa iba yan." Binigay niya sa akin yung teddy bear.

"A-arigatou." Kinuha ko sa kanya yung teddy bear at tumalikod.

"Tara na." Hinawakan niya yung ulo ko at naglakad.

"Marui-senpai!"

"Marui-kun!"

"Marui-sama!" Dinumog siya nung mga fangirls niya at binigyan siya ng kung ano-ano. Samantalang ako, nagigitgit nila. Nakakainis ah! Habang nagkakagulo sila ay nasagi ako ng isang fangirl ni Marui.

"Araay!" Nabitawan ko yung teddy bear at natapak-tapakan nila.

"Reiko!" Lumapit sa akin si Marui, kinuha niya yung bear at hinila ako palayo dun sa mga fagirls niya. Nang makalayo kami sa mga 'yon ay huminto na kami sa pag-takbo. Hingal na hingal ako at halos masuka na.

"Sorry kanina," Tumingin lang ako sa sugarfreak. "Ok ka lang ba?"

"Sa tingin mo magiging ok ako sa ginawa ng mga fangirls mo?! Bwisit. Bakit kasi kailangang ikaw pa yung ka-date ko eh. Tss."

"Ayaw mo ba na ako ang ka-date mo?" Tanong nito sa akin.

"h—hindi naman… Pero…"

"So, gusto mo akong ka-date?" Napatingin ako sa kanya.

"W-wala akong sinasabing gusto kitang ka-date!" Tinanggal ko yung pagkaka-hawak niya sa kamay ko. Ang bilis nanaman ng heartbeat ko, pakiramdam ko pa ay namumula nanaman ako. _ Agggh!

"Dito ka lang, bibili lang ako ng inumin." He patted my head.

"Mabuti pa nga. Baka dumugin ka nanaman ng mga fangirls mo." Sumandal ako sa puno at isinuot ang earphones ko habang akap-akap yung teddy bear na galing kay Marui.

**Flashback:**

_"And you?" Tinuro ko ang isang lalaki na nasa tabi ni Jackal, yung kanina pa nagpapalobo ng bubble gum na may pulang buhok._

_"Mr. Bubble gum?"_

_"Marui Bunta, the tensai."_

* * *

_"Bakit Marui? Nag-seselos ka?" Hah? Nagblush ako sa sinabi ni Sea urchin kay Marui._

_"At anong dahilan?"_

_"Gusto mo siya." Nag-smirk siya habang nakatingin dito. Pinalobo niya ang bubble gum niya at hindi sumasagot. Nakakapagtaka na tuloy, sumagot ka at sabihin mong hindi!_

_"Ne, andito na tayo." Nag-smirk ulit si Niou ng baguhin ni Marui ang topic._

* * *

_"Anong kailangan mo?"_

_"Pinilit nila akong sundan ka habang nag-aaway ang dalawang Kohai." Sagot niya sa akin habang pinapalobo niya ang kanyang bubblegum._

_"Nagpapilit ka naman." Tumalikod ako at naglakad ulit._

_"Kasalanan ko pa kapag may nangyari sayo." Wow ah? Bakit naman niya magiging kasalanan, aber?_

_"Dahil pinasamahan ka sa akin ni Mura-buchou." Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. Nababasa ba niya kung ano ang nasa isip ko?_

* * *

_"Hindi ka pa din pala matapang." Napatingin si Reiko sa self-proclaimed tensai, lumpait siya dito at…_

_"Rei-chan!"_

_"Reiko-senpai!"_

_"Tarundoru!" Sinuntok ni Reiko si Marui sa mukha dahil nainis siya sa sinabi nito. Takot lang talaga si Reiko sa hanging bridge, feeling niya kasi mapuputol ito anytime at pwede silang mahulog sa bangin. Isa pang reason ay hindi siya maruonong lumangoy kaya kung mahuhulog sila e, lugi siya._

* * *

"_Araaaaaay!" Sigaw nito. Nagmadaling bumaba ang ibang regulars sa mga kwarto nila ng narinig ang sigaw ni Reiko. _

"_Rei-chan?!"_

"_Reiko?!" Binuksan ni Sanada ang ilaw ng kusina, nakita ni Reiko ang sugar freak sa harapan niya at namumula ang pisngi._

"_Baliw ka ba?! Papatayin mo ba ko sa takot?!" Sigaw nito sa Sugar freak. Napansin ni Marui na namumutla si Reiko sa sobrang takot._

* * *

_"Oh." Inabot sa akin ng Sugar Freak ang isang bar ng chocolate at umupo sa tabi ko._

_"Cheer up, girl." Sinuntok niya ng mahina ang braso ko. Nakikita ko sa kanya si… Nevermind._

_"Shut up."_

* * *

_"T-tulong!"_

_"M-marui…" Mahinang sabi nito ng makita niya ang Sugar freak na lumalangoy papunta sa kanya. "T-tulong!"_

* * *

"_Kyyaaaaah!" Nabato ko ng unan si Marui._

"_Ano bang problema mo?!" _

"_Anong nakita mo?!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. Pano pag gising ko, iba na yung suot kong damit. Sino nag palit sa akin?! Eh, lahat ng kasama ko lalaki. __

"_Nakita?" Pagtataka niya sa sinabi ko._

"_Wag ka ng magkunwari! Manyak!"_

"_A-ano?! Anong manyak pinag-sasasabi mo?!"_

"_Bakit iba na ang suot kong damit?!"_

"_So, ayun ang inirereklamo mo dyan? Para sabihin ko sayo, si Kia ang nagpalit ng damit mo!" Si Kia?!_

* * *

_Napahinto ako sa paghahanap ng pagkain ng biglang may kumuha ng tubig sa ref, napaharap ako sa kanya. At sobrang lapit namin sa isa't-isa, napatitig na lang ako sa kanya. Sumagi ulit sa isip ko yung binulong ni Kia tapos nagblush ako._

"_E-excuse me." Tinulak ko siya tapos kumuha na lang ako ng kahit anong pagkain sa ref at umalis._

* * *

"_Oy, kamusta ka na?" _

"_Kasalanan mo kaya 'to!" Lumapit siya sa akin tapos may binulong._

"_Masarap ba ang kiss ni Marui?" Nag-blush ako._

"_Niou!"_

* * *

"_Kyaaaaa!" Napa-upo ako ng Makita ko si Marui na nakahiga sa tabi ko._

"_Bakit ba ang ingay mo?" Nagising ito at humikab pero nakahiga pa din siya sa kama ko._

"_Anong ginagawa mo dito sa kama ko?!"_

"_Ako?" Umupo siya sabay turo sa sarili niya._

"_Hindi ako! Kama mo 'to eh!"_

"_Ah… Inayos ko kasi yung kumot mo kagabi, tapos bigla mo kong hinila at inakap." Hinila? Inakap? Ko?! O_O _

"_Sinungaling!" Sabay bato ko sa kanya ng unan, na out of balance ito kaya nahulog siya sa kama._

"_Aray…" Kinamot niya yung ulo niya at ako…_

* * *

"_O-oiiii!" Sigaw niya sa akin habang naka-tingin sa cake na kinakain ko._

"_Bakit?"_

"_Bakit mo kinain yang cake ko?!"_

"_Eh? Iyo ba 'to? Wala namang nakalagay na pangalan eh!" kinuha niya sa akin yung cake._

"_Akin 'to! May pangalan man o wala!"_

"_Ang kapal mo! Akin na nga yan, nagugutom na ko!" Kinuha ko ulit sa kanya yung cake tapos kinain. _

"_Wo-" Napahinto siya ng Makita niyang ubos ko na yung cake niya._

* * *

"_Woi! Sugar freak!" Nakakainis. At dahil sa matatakutin ako, sumunod ako sa kanya sa labas._

"_Anong ginagawa mo dyan?" Naka-upo siya malapit sa mga malalaking bato tapos may kinakalikot._

"_Ahh… Ito oh." Hinarap niya sa akin yung maliit na ahas._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Napa-upo ako sa sobrang takot. Ayoko ng ahas! Kahit maliit pa yan! __

"_HAHA! Takot ka dito?" Hindi ba halata?! Lokohan ba 'to?! __

* * *

"_Mukha kang babae sa suot mo, Reiko." Bati naman sa akin ng Sugarfreak._

* * *

"_Reiko." Lumapit sa akin si Marui._

"_Bakit?"_

"_Ok ka lang?" Tanong nito, tapos yung mga mata niya parang nag-aalala._

"_Oo."_

* * *

"_Reiko, ako na dyan." Kinuha ni Marui yung bitbit kong tray._

"_Salamat." _

"_Ok ka lang ba talaga?"_

* * *

"_Ja, Reiko-senpai." Hindi ko na napigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha ko ng makaalis si Zaizen… Pero, nagulat ako ng biglang may humawak sa ulo ko… Napatingin ako sa taong 'yun._

"_Za-…. Marui?" Nakatingin lang siya sa pinto ng rooftop, nasa bulsa ng pants niya yung kaliwang kamay niya, yung kanang kamay niya naman na nakahawak sa ulo ko ay itinakip niya sa mga mata ko tapos idinikit niya yung mukha ko sa dibdib niya. Yung pag-pop lang ng bubble gum niya ang tanging naririnig ko._

* * *

"_Siguradong walang sasali sa event." Sabay palobo ng bubblegum niya. _

"_Agggh! Ayoko na!"_

* * *

"_Ayaw mo ba talagang makipag-date sa kanila?" Tanong ng sugarfreak sa akin. At nag-nod ako._

"_Pag ako ang nanalo, sa akin ka makikipag-date." Nag-smirk ito at pinalobo ulit ang bubble gum niya._

* * *

"_Hindi mangyayari yun. I will never fall in love again." _

"_Kahit sa akin?" Blush. _

"_k—kahit sayo!" Tumingin ulit ako sa baba. Bakit niya biglang natanong 'yun? _ Tyaka… Kaibigan lang talaga yung turing ko sa kanya…_

* * *

"_Sa susunod, wag ka ng papayag na maging prize sa mga contest."_

"_Di naman ako pumayag eh. Tyaka, ano naman kung pumayag ako?"_

"_Baka kasi matalo ako at iba na yung maka-date mo sa susunod." Ipinatong niya sa balikat ko yung coat niya at pinalobo ulit ang bubble gum niya._

* * *

_Tumingin siya sa akin. "Kanino ko kaya ibibigay 'to?" Ay? Kinuha pa niya, hindi din pala niya sa akin ibibigay. =_= Mamatay ka na, pre. Pft~_

"_Ewan ko sayo." Iniwan ko siya pero bigla niyang hinawakan yung braso ko. Napaharap ako sa kanya._

"_Kinuha ko yan para sayo, kaya hindi ko ibibigay sa iba yan." Binigay niya sa akin yung teddy bear._

**End of flashback**

Marui, bakit ba ang bait mo sa akin? Bakit andyan ka sa tuwing kailangan kita? Bakit kailangan kitang maging kaibigan? Bakit kinakailangang sayo ko pa maramdaman 'yon? Bakit sa isang tensai ng tennis team pa? Mauulit na lang ba ang nangyari sa akin dati?

Inakap ko ng mahigpit yung teddy bear na hawak ko at biglang may nagtanggal ng earphone ko sa kanang tenga ko.

"Ba—" Napahinto ako ng lumapat yung mga labi ko sa labi ni Marui. O/O Lumayo ako agad sa kanya at tumalikod.

"G—gomen!" Tumakbo ako palayo sa kanya.

Pagkatapos ng nangyaring 'yon ay hindi ko magawang makipag-usap kay Marui o kahit na tumingin pa sa kanya. Hanggang sa dumating ang last day ng School festival. Nagstart na yung party at tumugtog si Kamiru ng Piano, tinugtog niya yung kantang Why did I Fall in love with you/ Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou By DSBK. Pagkatapos niyang tumugtog ay pumunta siya sa akin kaso ng makita ko na papalit si Marui ay umalis ako sa kinapu-pwestohan ko. Lumabas ako ng gym kung saan ginaganap yung event.

"Reiko!" Hinawakan ni Marui yung braso ko.

"Bakit ka umiiwas?" Tanong nito sa akin.

"W-wala…"

"Dahil ba sa kiss?" Tanong niya ulit.

"Bakit naman kita iiwasan ng dahil dun?"

"Kung hindi dahil dun, anong dahilan?"

"Wala nga! Pwede ba tigilan mo muna ko! Naiirita na ko eh!" Binitiwan niya yung braso ko at tinapik ang ulo ko.

"Sorry." Pinalobo niya yung bubblegum niya at pumasok ulit sa loob.


	12. Chapter 12: Be my Girlfriend

**Chapter 12: Be my girlfriend**

**Normal POV**

Dalawang araw na ang lumipas ng matapos ang school Festival nila Reiko, at mejo naiilang pa din 'to kay Marui ng dahil sa nangyaring 'kiss' na 'yon. Simula ng matapos ang date nilang dalawa ay lagi ng binu-bully si Reiko sa school nila, kahit sabihin pang pinsan siya ni Seiichi. Si Niou at Kamiru naman ay nagsisimula ng mag-date. Nang makarating si Reiko sa tapat ng school gate ay nakita niyang mag-kasama si Niou at Kamiru.

"Ohayo." Bati nito sa dalawang kaibigan.

"Ohayo, Reiko." Naka-ngiting bati sa kanya ni Kamiru.

"Hee~ Ilang araw ka na nilang binu-bully pero, di ka pa din nagpapatinag. Puri~"

"Tumahimik ka, Niou."

"Ohayo." Napatingin si Reiko sa likura niya ng marinig ang boses ng Tensai.

"Ohayo." Bati nito sabay tingin ulit kay Kamiru. Walang morning practice ang tennis team ngayon kaya sabay-sabay silang pumunta sa room. Nang makarating sila ay agad na binuksan ni Reiko ang pinto ng biglang may bumuhos sa kanya na tubig mula sa taas. Tiningnan siya ng mga classmates niya at pinagtawanan.

"Oi~ Reiko-san, maulan ba sa labas kaya basang-basa ka? Haha!" Pang-aasar naman sa kanya ni Ryo. Araw-araw na lang na pinagti-tripan ni Ryo at ng ibang mga fangirls ni Marui si Reiko. Nag-simula ang away ni Reiko at Ryo nung gumagawa sila ng mga gamit para sa school festival, masyado kasing bossy ito kaya laging naiinis sa kanya si Reiko.

"Reiko…" Nag-aalala naman si Kamiru sa kaibigan niya.

"Itigil niyo na 'yan!" Sigaw naman ng Trickster sa buong Klase. Napatahimik silang lahat at tumingin ulit sa kanila.

"Hindi naman porket taga-tennis team kayo ay matatakot na kami sa inyo."

"Ibig sabihin ba nito ay hinahamon niyo kami?" Pinalobo ni Marui ang bubblegum niya.

"Tama na…" Lumapit si Reiko kung saan naka-pwesto ang trash can at tinitigan ito.

"Wag mong sabihing natatakot ka na Reiko? Haha." Kinuha ni Reiko ang trash can at inihagis ito sa mukha ni Ryo. Nagulat silang lahat pati na rin sila Marui dahil hindi nila akalain na gagawin ni Reiko iyon.

"Kahit kailan, hindi ako matatakot sa gaya mo. Eto lang ang tandaan mo, hindi nambu-bully ng babae ang isang tunay na lalaki… maliban na lang kung hindi ka talaga lalaki." Napikon sa kanya si Ryo kaya hinawakan nito ang kwelyo ng damit ni Reiko.

"Oi, tigilan mo 'yan. Kung ayaw mong ako ang pumatol sayo." Hinawakan ni Marui ang wrist ni Ryo.

"Puri~" Binitawan ni Ryo ang pagkakahawak niya sa kwelyo ng damit ni Reiko at tinanggal ang kamay ni Marui. Agad na lumabas si Reiko ng classroom, hahabulin pa sana siya ni Marui kaso pinigilan ito ni Kamiru. Umupo na sila sa kani-knilang upuan, pero, hindi maalis sa isipan ni Marui ang mag-alala kay Reiko.

_**Flashback:**_

_Nang mai-ahon ni Marui si Reiko ay hindi na nito alam ang gagawin niya, kung ic-cpr ba niya ito o hindi? Pero dahil sa wala na siyang choice ay ginawa niya na kahit na alam nitong magagalit si Reiko sa kanya pag nalaman nito. Nang malabas ni Reiko lahat ng na-inom niyang tubig ay ini-uwi na nila agad ito. Habang namomroblema sila kung pano bihisan si Reiko ay biglang dumating si Kia. Agad na pinalitan ni Kia ng damit si Reiko pagkatapos ay pumasok si Marui at Seiichi para bantayan ito. _

"_Marui-kun…" Napatingin ito kay Seiichi._

"_Bakit buchou?" Tanong nito habang pinapalobo ang bubblegum niya._

"_Salamat sa pagligtas sa kanya."_

"_Ah…"_

"_Maliban doon, may ipapaki-usap ako sayo…"_

"_Ano 'yon?"_

"_Alagaan mo si Reiko at huwag mong hayaang saktan siya ng ibang tao."_

"_Hah? Bakit naman ako, buchou?"_

"_Dahil alam kong may iba kang nararamdaman kay Reiko." Nagulat si Marui sa sinabi ni Seiichi sa kanya, hindi niya akalain na mapapansin iyon ni Seiichi. _

"_Pero, buchou, alam mo namang hindi kami nagkaka-sundo ng pinsan mo."_

"_Alam ko, at alam ko din na ikaw ang taong makakatulong sa kanya na kalimutan ang nakaraan niya."_

"_Nakaraan?" Ngumiti sa kanya si Seiichi._

"_Nung sa Shitenhouji pa nag-aaral si Reiko, hindi siya palaka-usap sa mga tao, hindi ka niya kakausapin kung hindi mo siya kinausap. Lagi niyang dala ang earphones at cellphone niya, at dahil sa lagi siyang nag-iisa na-hilig siya sa blog, hanggang nakilala niya doon si Zaizen… Dahil doon, madalas ng pumunta si Reiko sa Tennis court para panuorin si Zaizen. Naging close sila hanggang sa mag-simula na silang mag-date, kaso lang…"_

"_Kaso?"_

"_Nang makipag-date si Reiko kay Zaizen, parati na siyang binu-bully ng mga fangirls ng boyfriend niya. Simula noon, natuto si Reiko na lumaban para ipagtanggol ang sarili niya."_

"_Hindi ba magawang ipagtanggol ni Zaizen si Reiko sa mga fangirls niya?"_

"_Sabi ni Reiko, lagi siyang pinagtatanggol nito, pero, wala pa ding nagbabago… Hanggang sa dumating ang araw na nakipag-hiwalay si Zaizen kay Reiko."_

"_Anong dahilan ng pagkikipag-hiwalay niya?" Pinalobo ulit ni Marui ang bubblegum niya._

"_Para tigilan si Reiko ng mga fangirls niya. Simula noon ay ayaw ng pumasok ni Reiko, nag-desisyon ang mga magulang niya na lumipat na lang si Reiko dito para makalimutan nito ang lahat ng nangyari doon." Tumingin si Marui kay Reiko._

"_Kaya pala…" Tumingin siyang muli kay Seiichi. "Pangako, hindi ko hahayaang masaktan ulit si Reiko at hindi ko siya pababayaan."_

"_Arigatou, Marui-kun."_

* * *

_**School Festival**_

_Habang bumubili si Marui ng inumin para sa kanila ni Reiko ay nasalubong niya si Zaizen. _

"_Pwede ka bang maka-usap?" Tanong sa kanya ng Tensai ng Shitenhouji. Pumayag naman ito._

"_Tungkol saan ang gusto mong pag-usapan?"_

"_Kay Reiko…" Tumingin si Marui sa kapwa Tensai niya. "Ipangako mong hindi mo gagawin sa kanya ang ginawa ko dati at wag mong hahayaang saktan siya ng mga Fangirls mo." Nag-smirk si Marui._

"_Kahit kailan hindi ko gagawin sa kanya ang ginawa mo dati. Pero, pinapangako kong hindi ko hahayaang saktan siya ng kahit na sino at hindi ko siya pababayaan."_

_**End of flashback**_

Tumayo si Marui, kinuha niya ang bag niya at nagmadaling lumabas ng room nila, gusto niyang hanapin si Reiko pero hindi niya alam kung saan siya magsisimula.

"Marui," napatingin siya kay Seiichi. "nasa rooftop siya."

"Arigatou, Buchou." Agad na pinuntahan ni Marui si Reiko sa rooftop. Pumunta ito kung saan laging nakapwesto si Reiko, nakita niyang naka-upo ito at nakasandal sa pader, akap-akap ni Reiko ang mga binti niya at naka-patong ang noo nito sa tuhod niya. Umupo si Marui sa harapan niya, kinuha nito ang face towel niya at ipinatong ito sa ulo ni Reiko.

**Reiko's POV**

"Magkaka-sakit ka niyan kapag hindi ka nagpatuyo." Pinunas niya sa akin yung towel niya.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Nangako kasi ako sa dalawang tao," Nangako? Paki ko sa pangako na 'yan. "na hindi kita pababayaan."

"Nangako? Pwede bang mangako ka din sa akin?" Tiningnan ko siya.

"Anong pangako ba ang gusto mo?" Tanong niya sa akin.

"Nalalayuan mo na ako simula ngayon." Tiningnan niya ako. Tinanggal niya yung uniform niya at ipinatong sa mga balikat ko.

"Hindi ko ipapangako 'yon." Wala siyang kwenta. Hindi ba niya alam na siya ang dahilan kung bakit ako nagkaka-ganito? Kung bakit ginagawa nilang lahat sa akin 'to?! "Kung iniisip mo na mangyayari ulit ngayon ang mga nangyari sa nakaraan mo, nagkaka-mali ka."

"Pano mo naman nasabi? Lahat ng nangyari noon… Nangyayari na ngayon."

"Sabihin na nating nangyari ulit ngayon ang mga nangyari sayo dati, pero hindi ibig sabihin nun ay pareho ang magiging resulta nila."

"Pareho lang ang magiging resulta nun, kapag hindi ka lumayo sa akin."

"Hindi ko kailangang lumayo sayo para lang maiba ang resulta," Hinawakan niya yung buhok ko… "Be my girlfriend, Reiko." Napatayo ako sa sinabi niya. G-girlfriend?! Baliw ba siya?! Hindi ba niya alam na mas lalong gugulo buhay ko pag nangyari 'yon?!

"H-hindi ako papayag!" paalis na ko ng bigla niyang hawakan yung wrist ko pero naka-upo pa din siya.

"Palalabasin lang natin na girlfriend kita. Para tigilan ka na nila."

"Hindi mangyayari 'yon! Mas lalo la—"

"Gugulo? Hindi, pag ok na ang lahat, tyaka natin ititigil. Kung hindi pa din matatapos, tyaka na tayo mag-isip ng susunod nating gagawin." Girlfriend… Mau-ulit nanaman ba talaga yung nangyari sa akin noon? O, kayang baguhin ni Marui ang magiging resulta ng lahat? Siguro, hindi naman masamang subukan 'yon diba? Tumingin ako kay Marui…

"Pumapayag ako."


	13. Chapter 13: I like him

**Chapter 13: I like him.**

**Reiko's POV**

"Oi, wala ka bang balak tumayo dyan? P.e na natin."

"Inaantok pa ko." Naka-yuko pa din ako sa may lamesa at ginagawang unan ang mga braso ko.

"Reiko." Tumingin ako sa kanya.

"Tss." Tumayo ako at naunang mag-lakad. Sinabing inaantok pa ko eh. Aggh! 1week na ang lumipas ng pumayag akong maging girlfriend ni Marui. Ginawa namin 'yon para tigilan na ako nila Ryo at ng mga fangirls ni Marui sa pangbu-bully. Pero, isang buwan lang ang usapan namin, pagkatapos noon ay ititigil na namin ang pagpapanggap.

Pumunta ako sa locker room ng mga babae at nag-bihis, samantalang hini-hintay naman ako ni Marui sa labas.

"Bakit ganyan ang ayos mo?" Nakatupi yung pants ko hanggang tuhod tapos naka-tupi din yung manggas ng t-shirt ko at naka-pony tail yung buhok ko.

"Bakit?"

"Para kang lalaki." Pinalobo niya yung bubblegum niya.

"Bakit ba? Ma-init eh." Nag punta kami sa ground para i-meet ang p.e teacher namin at gaya ng dati kailangan naming tumakbo ng 5 laps. Aggh! Ang bilis ko pa namang hingalin. :|Hinipan ng teacher namin yung pito, senyales na kailangan na naming mag-umpisa sa pag-takbo. Na-una na ang iba naming mga classmates pero si Marui ay sinabayan ako.

"Pwede ka namang ma-una kung gusto mo eh."

"Bakit naman ako mauuna? Baka mamaya himatayin ka dyan sa sobrang hingal tapos iba yung mag-dala sayo sa clinic." Pinalobo niya yung bubblegum niya.

"Para namang hihimatayin ako. Tyaka, bakit kailangang ikaw pa ang mag-dala sa akin sa clinic?"

"Kasi, boyfriend mo ko." _Blush. _Yumuko ako para matago ko yung pagbu-blush ko.

"Shut up." Binilisan ko yung pag-takbo para maiwan siya. Sira talaga siya pero, bakit ganito yung nararamdaman ko? Bakit ako nagbu-blush kapag ang sweet niya sa akin? Pagpapanggap lang naman ang ginagawa naming 'to pero, pakiramdam ko, totoo siya. Siguro nga iba na 'tong nararamdaman ko para sa kanya. Nang matapos namin ang 5 laps ay umupo ako sa may damuhan.

_Pant. Pant._

"Kaya mo pa ba?" Nag-smirk siya at pinalobo niya yung bubble gum niya tapos inabot sa akin yung hawak niyang bote ng tubig. "Eto oh."

"S-salamat." Hinihingal na sagot ko sa kanya. Kinuha ko yung tubig at tumingin sa kanya. "Ininuman mo na 'to?"

"Paano kung oo?"

"Iyo na lang."

"Haha. Wag kang mag-alala, hindi ko pa iniinuman yan." Tss. Hindi naman pala eh, dami pang sinagot. Ininom ko yung tubig tapos binigay sa kanya, tapos ininuman din niya. Wait lang?

O_O INDIRECT KISS 'yon ah?! _Blush._

"Woi? Anong nangyari sayo?"

"Woi?!"

"Reiko?!" Sigaw ni Marui sa akin.

"H-hah?"

"Tulala ka dyan? Nagbu-blush ka?"

"H-hindi ah!" Tumayo ako at tumalikod sa kanya. "Ma-una na ko, mag-kita na lang tayo mamaya sa court." Tumakbo ako at iniwan siya. Ang narinig ko na lang ay ang pag-putok ng bubblegum niya.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Moshi moshi?"

"Reiko-chan!"

"Eh? E-emi?"

"Anong balita sa inyo?"

"Balita?"

"Oo, sa inyo ni Marui." Sabay singit ni Megumi.

"Naka-loudspeaker kayong dalawa noh?"

"Hai." Sabay na sagot nila. Sabi na nga ba eh.

"Ano na?" Tanong ulit ni Megumi.

"Hah? Ganun pa din."

"Wala ka pa ding feelings para sa kanya?" Tanong ni Emi.

"Anong klaseng tanong yan, Emi?" Umupo ako sa upuan sa loob ng locker room.

"Ayaw mo talaga sa kanya o ayaw mo lang magka-boyfriend ng tennis player ulit?" Tanong ulit niya sa akin.

"Hindi naman sa ayaw ko sa kanya o dahil sa tennis player siya."

"So, ibig sabihin may feelings ka na para sa kanya?" Tanong naman ni Megumi.

"Bakit ba tanong kayo ng tanong tungkol dyan?"

"Duuhh! Ikaw na lang kasi ang walang boyfriend sa ating apat."

"Ano naman kung wala akong boyfriend?"

"Basta sumagot ka na lang!" Sigaw sa akin ni Emi. _Sigh._

"Meron o wala?" Tanong ni Megumi.

"W…"_ deep sigh. _"Fine. I Like him."

"Yeeesss!" Sigaw nilang dalawa sa phone. Halatang tuwang-tuwa silang dalawa sa sagot ko.

"Kelan pa?" Tanong ulit nila.

"Agghh! Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa." Pinindot ko yung end button at nilagay sa bulsa yung cellphone ko tyaka ko pumunta sa court. Nakakainis sila, bakit ba ang galling nilang magpa-amin? Tss. Pero… Ngayong alam na nila 'to… Siguradong kailangan ko ng maghanda.

"Reiko-senpai!" Napatingin ako sa court at nakita ko yung tennis ball na papalapit sa akin. T-t-… Tatama yung bola sa akin! Napa-pikit ako, may umakap sa akin at hindi tumama yung bola sa akin. Minulat ko yung mga mata ko at tiningnan ko kung sino man ang taong sumagip ng buhay ko.

"M-marui?" Yung kanang kamay niya ay hawak yung tennis ball tapos yung kaliwa naman ay naka-akap sa akin. Yung heart beat ko, bumibilis nanaman.

"Ok ka lang?" Binitawan niya ako.

"H-hai."

"Mag-ingat ka kasi."

"Sino naman kasing tanga ang nag-laro ng tennis sa labas ng court. Tss."

"G-gomen, senpai." Napatingin ako sa seaweed, speaking of tanga. _Sigh._

"Ok na." Kinuha ni Akaya yung bola kay Marui.

"Tapos na yung training namin, kaya masasamahan kitang magpa-gupit."

"Hah? Wala naman akong sinabing samahan mo ko ah?!"

"Wag ka ng umangal, dahil pumayag na si Buchou." Umalis siya para magbihis at kunin yung gamit niya. Bakit ba pag-pumayag si Seiichi ay hindi na ko pwedeng tumanggi? Pambihira.

* * *

"Woi, wag kang magpapa-gupit ng ganyan ka-ikli."

"Che. Buhok ko 'to." Sinabi ko na kung ano yung gupit na gusto ko. Yung dating buhok ko na hanggang hips ay umikli, lagpas lang siya ng konti sa balikat ko. Narinig ko na nag-sigh si Marui. Nag-bayad na ko at lumabas na kami.

"Ang kulit." Sabi niya sa akin.

"Bakit ba? Buhok mo?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Tss. Mas bagay kasi yung mahaba sayo." Pinalobo niya yung bubblegum niya. Tiningnan ko siya.

"Kung gusto mo magpahaba ka ng buhok mo, para hindi mo pinapaki-alaman yung buhok ko."

"Kung pwede lang eh." Nag-smirk siya at ginulo yung buhok ko.

"Marui!" Tinawanan lang niya ako. Nakaka-inis siya… Pauwi na kami ng biglang naramdaman ko na umaambon.

"Umaambon?" Tumingin ako sa langit.

"Lumalakas na siya." Hinila niya ako at nag-iba kami ng way. Nang makarating kami sa bahay nila ay pinapasok niya ako.

"Tadaima!" May isang babae na lumapit sa amin.

"Bun-chan? Basang basa kayo ng ulan, sandali lang." Umakyat yung mama niya tapos pag-balik sa amin ay may dala na siyang towel at binigay sa amin ni Marui.

"A-arigatou." Nginitian ako ng mama niya.

"Sumunod ka." Nag-nod ako kay Marui at sinundan siya, pumunta kami sa kwarto niya. Kumuha siya ng t-shirt at pajama sa cabinet niya at ibinigay sa akin.

_Knock. Knock._

"Bun-chan, handa na ang pampaligo niyo."

"Hai." Sinara nung mama niya yung pinto.

"Ma-una ka ng maligo. Eto na muna ang gamitin mong damit." Binigay niya sa akin yung kinuha niyang damit sa cabinet niya.

"Hah?"

"Dali na."

"O-ok." Pumunta ako sa Cr at naligo. Nang matapos akong maligo ay isinuot ko ang pinahiram niyang damit sa akin, yung t-shirt niya ay mejo malaki sa akin tapos yung pajama naman ay sakto lang yung haba, halos magka-height lang naman kaming dalawa eh. Nang pumasok ako sa kwarto ni Marui ay wala siya doon kaya pumunta ako sa sala nila.

"Tapos ka na pala." Binaba niya yung PSP na hawak niya. "Oo nga pala, tinawagan ko na si Buchou, sabi niya dito ka na daw muna magpalipas ng gabi."

"H-hah?!" P-pumayas si Seiichi na dito ako matulog?! O_O

"Sabi kasi sa balita, malakas daw ang ulan at baka bukas pa huminto."

"Pambihira." _Sigh._ Lumapit sa akin si Marui.

"Eto, mag-laro ka muna. Maliligo lang ako."

"Ah, arigatou." Umupo ako sa sofa nila at nilaro yung PSP.

"Ne, nee-chan." Napatingin ako sa harapan ko, may dalawang bata na nakatayo at nakatingin sa akin.

"Bakit?" Tanong ko.

"Ano ka ni Onii-chan?"

"Hah?"

"Girlfriend ka ba niya?"

"Ano?"

"Ay, ang bingi naman nito. Tss." Sagot ng isang bata, sa tingin ko mas matanda siya kaysa doon sa isa niyang kasama.

"Hah?" _Sigh._ Wala silang pinag-kaiba sa kuya nila. Tss. "Hindi niya ko girlfriend." Sagot ko sa kanila.

"Weh? Buti naman." Sagot naman nung pinaka-bata.

"Ah, gusto niyong mag-laro?" Tanong ko at inabot sa kanila ang PSP ni Marui. Tiningnan nila ako.

"Laro tayo, nee-chan." Hinila nila ko sa tapat ng tv at binigay sa akin yung isang joy stick.

"Salamat."

"Reiko." Tumingin ako sa likuran ko.

"Marui?"

"Oi, kayong dalawa, kakain na."

"Eh!" Sabay na sagot nilang dalawa.

"Ah… Kumain na muna kayo, tapos mamaya na lang ulit tayo mag-laro." Naka-ngiting sabi ko sa kanila. Nag-nod sila ay pumunta sa lamesa.

"Ikaw, wala kang balak kumain?"

"Ah, busog pa ako."

"Wag mo nga akong pinaglolo-loko."

"Nee-chan! Tara na!" Bumalik yung dalawang bata at hinila ako papunta sa mesa.

"Eh?" Pina-upo nila ako at tumabi sa akin. Hay! Wala na kong magawa kaya kumain na din ako. Yung dalawang bata, ang lakas kumain, wala silang pinag-kaiba sa Kuya nila. Hay. Nang matapos kaming kumain ay pumasok na kami ni Marui sa kwarto niya, umupo ako sa kama.

"Sa kama ka na lang, dito na ko sa baba."

"Hah? D-dito ka na lang din…" Tumingin siya sa akin. "H-Hindi ibig sabihin nun ay gusto na kitang katabi. Baka."

"Fine. Pero," linapit niya yung mukha niya sa mukha ko. "gusto mo nga ba o hindi?" Sabay nag-smirk siya. _Blush._

"Tumigil ka nga!" Tinulak ko yung mukha niya at tumalikod sa kanya. Tinawanan lang niya ako at humiga siya sa likuran ko. Naka-pwesto kasi ako sa tabi nung pader.

"Matulog ka na." Tapos nag-kumot siya. Humiga na rin ako at pumikit. Magka-talikod kaming dalawa.

1am na pero gising pa din ako. Hindi ako makatulog! _ Tss. Humarap ako kay Marui at naka-tingin sa likod niya. Tulog na kaya siya? Hinawakan ko yung buhok niya.

**Marui's POV**

Nagising ako ng maramdaman kong may humawak ng buhok ko. Anong problema nito? Tulog na kaya 'to?

"Tss. Bakit lagi mo kong pinoprotektahan? Sa tuwing kailangan ko ng tulong ay ikaw ang unang dumadating. Nung unang beses pa lang tayong nag-kita ay iba na yung pakiki-tungo mo sa akin. Bakit ka ganyan? Bakit hindi ko maiwasan na mahulog ang loob ko sayo? Sana, totoo na lang ang lahat ng 'to." Naramdaman ko yung pag-lapit ng mukha niya sa buhok ko at nag-sigh siya.

"I like you… Bunta." Nang marinig ko ang sinabi niya ay humarap ako sa kanya. Pero, nakatulog na siya. _Smirks._

"I like you too, Reiko." Hinalikan ko yung forehead niya at kinumutan siya.


	14. Chapter 14: Jealousy

_**Note: **__Sorry kung may pag ka-OOC si Marui. xD _

"Ohayo~" bati sa akin ng sugarfreak. Naka-upo siya sa sahig at nakatingin sa akin.

"O-ohayo!" Umupo ako at tumingin sa kanya, tumayo siya at tumingin ulit sa akin.

"Mag-ayos ka na, baka ma-late tayo. Yung uniform mo nasa cr na."

"H-hai." Tumayo na ako at nagpunta sa Cr.

Bakit parang iba ang kinikilos niya? Ang ganda siguro ng gising niya… o kaya baka… _Blush._ Hindi kaya narinig niya yung sinabi ko kagabi?! _ Sana naman hindi niya narinig! _ Tss.

Pagkatapos kong magbihis at kumain ng breakfast ay pumasok na kami ni Marui.

"Bakit mag-kasabay kayo?" Tanong sa akin ni Miru.

"H-ha?" Sasabihin ko ba sa kanya na sa bahay ako ni Marui natulog kagabi? Baka kasi kung anong isipin nito eh. Tss.

"Sa bahay siya natulog kagabi."

"WHAT?!" Sigaw niya at si Niou naman ay nag-smirk.

"Ayaw tumigil ng ulan kahapon kaya sa kanila na ko natulog." Paliwanag ko sa kanya. Nag-sigh ito.

"Buti naman, hindi mo naman siya ginalaw kagabi diba, Marui?"

"Para namang papayag ako?" Sagot ko kay Miru.

"Wala nga ba talaga Bunta?" Hirit na tanong naman ng Trickster. Anong isip ba meron 'tong mga 'to?! -_-""

"Wala. At kung meron man, ikaw ang unang makaka-alam." Ngumiti ito sa kaibigan niya. Hay naku! Sigh.

"Reiko-chan!" Napatingin ako kung saan nang galing yung boses. Tumakbo siya at inakap ako.

"K-kiba?" Anong ginagawa niya dito?! Bumitaw siya sa pagkaka-akap sa akin.

"Na miss kita!"

"Na miss din kita. Wait, anong ginagawa mo dito?" Nilapit niya yung mukha niya sa akin at ngumiti.

"Mag—" Napahinto siya ng hilahin ako ni Marui palayo sa kanya.

"Sino ka?" Tanong sa kanya ng sugarfreak habang pinapalobo niya yung kanyang bubblegum.

"Ah, Takuya Kiba. Bestfriend ni Reiko-chan. Simula ngayon dito na ko papasok sa Rikkai." Ngumiti ito sa amin.

"Ah, ok. Tara na Reiko." Hinila ako ni Marui.

"Kita na lang tayo mamaya!" Sigaw ko kay Kiba. Nag-nod ito at nag-wave ng kamay. Binalik ko ang tingin ko kay Marui.

"Anong problema mo?" Hindi ito umimik. Lumapit naman sa akin si Niou at may binulong.

"Nagseselos 'yan." Tumingin ako sa Trickster, ngumiti lang siya at na-una ng mag-lakad kasama si Miru. Binalik ko yung tingin ko kay Marui. Nagseselos? Bakit naman?

Huminto kami sa pagla-lakad ng makarating sa court. Binitawan niya yung kamay ko at nagpalit siya ng Jersey. Nag-start na yung practice nila.

"Andito ka lang pala."

"Kiba?"

"Sino siya? Boyfriend mo?"

"Sino?" Balik na tanong ko sa kanya.

"Yung tennis player na may pulang buhok."

"Ah," Tiningnan ko si Marui. "Hai."

"Akala ko ba ayaw mo ng ma-in love? Lalo na kung tennis player?"

Tumingin ako kay Kiba. "Wala akong magagawa, nagustuhan ko siya eh." Sagot ko dito. Hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihin sa kanya na nagpapanggap lang kaming dalawa eh.

"Ok, ikaw naman ang magdedesisyon niyan eh." Ngumiti siya sa akin at nginitian ko din siya.

"Salamat, Kiba." Napansin ko na naka-tingin sa amin si Marui, tiningnan ko din siya at nginitian pero, hindi niya ko pinansin. Bumalik siya sa pagpa-practice.

"Oo nga pala, kita na lang tayo mamaya. Kailangan ko pang pumunta sa faculty room eh. Ja~" Nag-nod ako bago pa siya maka-alis.

Nang matapos ang practice nila Marui ay pumunta na kami sa room. Ang tahimik pa din at hindi ako pinapansin.

"Marui," nakatingin siya sa bintana at pinalobo yung bubblegum niya tapos pinaputok ulit. _Sigh._ "kung ayaw mong makipag-usap, eh di wag!" Napatingi siya sa akin at gulat na gulat ng masigawan ko siya. Umayos ako ng upo at tumingin sa bintana. Ramdam ko yung tingin sa akin ng mga classmates namin. Pati si Miru at Niou, nagtataka kung bakit ko nasigawan si Marui.

"Good morning." Umupo na ang lahat ng dumating yung teacher namin.

"May bago kayong classmate, pumasok ka na." Pumasok si Kiba at nagpakilala. Magka-klase nanaman pala kami.

"Ohayo. Takuya Kiba, Yorushiku!" Nag-bow siya. Pina-upo siya kung saan may bakanteng upuan, tapos, nag-start ng mag klase yung teacher.

Lunch time, hindi ako sumama kay Marui. Nakakabadtrip kasi siya eh. Magkasama kaming nag-lunch ni Kiba.

"Hindi ba magseselos yung boyfriend mo?" Tanong nito sa akin.

"Hindi. Tyaka kung magseselos man siya, pabayaan mo lang." Sagot ko. Tyaka impossible namang magselos 'yon eh.

"Lq kayo?"

"Lq? Ano bang pinagsasa-sabi mo?"

"Ganyan ka kasi pag nag-aaway kayo ni Zaizen dati." Napatingin ako sa kanya.

"Hindi no." Tinawanan niya lang ako. Pambihira.

Pagkatapos naming mag-lunch ay bumalik na kami ng room. Pag-pasok ko pa lang ay nakatingin na sa akin si Marui pero hindi ko siya pinansin. Habang nagka-klase ay may binato siyang papel sa lamesa ko. Binasa ko kung anong naka-sulat doon.

_Sabay tayong umuwi mamaya._

_-Marui_

Bahala siya. Nag-uwian na at ang kasabay ko ay si Kiba. Ayokong mag-hintay kay Marui ngayon at badtrip pa din ako sa kanya. Buong gabi siyang tumatawag at nagte-text sa akin pero hindi ko sinasagot.

_From: Marui Bunta_

_Time: 08:00pm_

_Subject:_

_Bakit hindi mo ko hinintay kanina? Sabi ko sabay tayong umuwi._

_From: Marui Bunta_

_Time: 08:37pm_

_Subject:_

_ Bakit hindi ka nagre-reply? Hindi ka din sumasagot sa tawag ko._

_From: Marui Bunta_

_Time: 09:00pm_

_Subject:_

_ Reiko!_

_From: Marui Bunta_

_Time: 09:10pm_

_Subject:_

_ Reiko!_

_From: Marui Bunta_

_Time: 09:15pm_

_Subject:_

_ Reiko!_

_From: Marui Bunta_

_Time: 09:25pm_

_Subject:_

_ Reiko!_

_From: Marui Bunta_

_Time: 09:30pm_

_Subject:_

_ Reiko!_

_From: Marui Bunta_

_Time: 10:00pm_

_Subject:_

_ Bukas, lunch time, sa rooftop._

_ Pumunta ka._

Ayos ah? Magtatanong siya kung bakit hindi ko siya hinintay at kung bakit hindi ko sinasagot mga tawag niya? Eh, siya naman ang may kasalanan ah?! Tss.

Kinabukasan, pagpasok ko ay nasa room na si Marui at nakatingin nanaman sa akin hanggang sa maka-upo ako. Habang nagka-klase ay may hinagis nanaman siyang papel sa akin.

_Wag mong kalimutan mamayang Lunch_

_Sa may rooftop. Maghihintay ako._

_ -Marui_

_Lunch Time._

"saan ka pupunta?" Tanong ng Trickster sa Sugarfreak.

"Basta." Pinalobo niya yung bubblegum niya at umalis.

"Reiko-chan, sabay tayong mag-lunch." Yaya naman ni Kiba sa akin.

"Ah, hindi ako pwede eh. Sa ibang araw na lang." Kinuha ko yung bag ko at pinuntahan si Marui sa rooftop. Pagpasok ko ay nakita ko siyang naghihintay, naka-upo siya tapos nakasandal sa pader at naka-yuko. Pumunta ako sa harapan niya.

"Tulog naman ata siya. Tss." Tumalikod ako para umalis ng bigla niya kong hilahin. Napa-upo ako tapos siya naka-upo sa likuran ko at naka-akap sa akin.

"Marui?!" Pilit akong tumatayo pero lalong humihigpit yung pagkaka-akap niya sa akin.

"Dito ka lang." Nakapatong yung noo niya sa balikat ko kaya hindi ko makita yung mukha niya, pero halata sa boses niya na inaantok siya. Wag niyang sabihin na pinapunta niya lang ako dito para gawing unan niya?! May kinuha siya sa gilid niya at iniabot sa akin.

"Sorry." Inabot niya sa akin yung isang buong Meiji chocolate. Tumingin ako sa kanya, hindi pa din nagbabago yung pwesto niya, nakapatong pa din sa balikat ko yung noo niya.

"Sorry." Sabi ulit niya. Lalong humigpit yung akap niya. Kinuha ko yung chocolate sa kanya.

"Sorry din." Hinawakan niya yung kamay ko at naka-akap pa din.

"Ganito muna tayo, pwede?"

"B-bakit?" Bumilis yung pag-tibok ng puso ko.

"Puro si Takuya na lang kasi ang inaalala mo eh." _Blush._

"Nag… Nagseselos ka ba?" Hindi siya sumagot.

"Marui…"

"Pano kung nagseselos nga ako? Anong gagawin mo?"

"H-ha?! H-hindi ko a-alam... Tyaka…"

"Tyaka?"

"Impossible namang magselos ka diba?"

"Eh, pano nga kung magselos ako?" Sinandal niya yung ulo niya sa pader.

"E-ewan." Tumayo ako at hinawakan ang buhok niya. "Wala namang dahilan para mag-selos ka eh. Maliban dun, hindi naman talaga totoo 'tong relasyon natin na 'to eh."

"Sa bagay. Tama ka." Tinaas niya yung kamay niya. Hinawakan ko yung mga kamay niya at itinayo siya. Hinawakan niya yung ulo ko at hinalikan ako sa forehead.

"Wag kang masyadong malapit kay Takuya, nagseselos ako." Ngumiti siya sa akin at na-unang umalis ng rooftop.

a-ano daw? N-nagseselos siya?! O_O


	15. Chapter 15: End?

_**Chapter 15: End?**_

6:30am. Naghi-hintay ako sa may lamp-post kung saan magki-kita kami ni Marui. Sabay daw kasi kaming pumasok.

"Bakit ang tagal niya? 30mins. na siyang late ah? Tss."

6am ang call time nila pero, hanggang ngayon ay wala pa din si Marui. _beep. beep._ Kinuha niya ang phone niya sa bulsa ng marinig niyang tumunog ito.

**_FROM:_**_ Marui Bunta  
__**SUBJECT:**__ Gomenasai  
Reiko, gomen. Di kita mapupuntahan ngayon. Na-late ako ng gising, mauna ka na lang sa school. Gomen~ m(-_-)m_

nag-sigh na lang si Reiko at nag-lakad pa punta sa school. Nang malapit na siya sa room nila ay nakita niyang may kausap na babae si Marui.

'Late pala nagising ha?' bulong nito sa sarili niya. Pumasok siya ng classroom at umupo sa pwesto niya.

"Ohayo, Reiko." Bati sa kanya ni Kamiru.

"Oha-" naputol siya sa pagsa-salita ng biglang sumigaw ang kakapasok lang na classmate nila.

"YUKIMURA-SAN!" napa-tingin siya sa classmate nila.

"What?!" Iritang sagot nito.

"Si Marui-kun!" napa-tayo siya sa kina-uupuan niya at nag madaling lumabas ng marinig niya ang pangalan ng boyfriend niya. Iba kasi yung tono nung classmate niya, para bang may nangyaring hindi maganda. Pag labas niya ng kwarto ay nakita niya si Marui na naka-upo sa sahig habang naka-yuko. Nilapitan niya ito.

"Woi. Sugarfreak!" Naka-tingin sa kanila yung mga students sa paligid nila. Hindi umiimik si Marui kaya mas lalong nag-alala si Reiko. Hinawakan niya yung ulo nito at naramdaman niyang basa, tiningnan niya ang kamay niya...

"MARUIIII!"

- - - -

Agad dinala nila Reiko sa clinic si Marui. Nagamot na ng school doctor ang sugat niya, hindi naman daw malalim yung sugat kaya hindi na daw kailangan na dalhin pa sa ospital. Hinihintay na lang nila magising na ito.

"Marui!" tawag sa kanya ni Reiko ng magising ito.

"Marui?" pagta-takang tawag ulit sa kanya nito. Hindi kasi siya sumasagot at naka-tingin lang sa kanya.

"Woi, Bunta. Ok ka lang ba?" Tanong sa kanya ng trickster. Tumingin siya kay Niou at nag-nod tapos binalik niya ang tingin ang tingin niya kay Reiko.

"Ne, Niou, sino siya?" sabay turo kay Reiko. Napatingin sila kay Marui tapos kay Reiko. Samantalang, gulat na gulat naman si Reiko sa narinig niya.

"S-seryoso ka ba sa tanong mo ha, sugarfreak?"

"miss, mag ta-tanong ba ko kung kilala kita?"

"hindi kaya may amnesia siya?" Tanong ni Jackal.

"ne, senpai, kilala mo ba ko?" tanong ni bakaya sa kanya.

"ano ba yang tinatanong mo? Syempre kilala kita Bakaya." tinuro ni bakaya isa-isa ang mga senpai niya at na sagot naman siya ni Marui.

"eh, siya?" turo ng junior ace kay Reiko.

"hindi." sagot nito.

"95.83% na si Reiko lang ang naka-limutan niya sa ating lahat." singit ni Yanagi sa kanila.

"Pwede ba 'yun?" tanong ni Bakaya. Nag-nod silang lahat maliban kay Reiko na naguguluhan sa mga nangyayari.

Nang dumating ang school doctor ay pinaliwanag nito sa kanila ang kalagayan ni Marui.

"may pag-asa pa bang maalala ulit niya si Reiko?" tanong ni Miru.

"Meron. Pero minsan ay hindi na talaga bumabalik ang ala-ala nila at tuluyan na nilang na ka-kalimutan ang taong yun."

"eh di pipilitin kong maalala niya ang lahat." sagot ni Reiko at lumapit kay Marui.

"hoy, sugarfreak. Bumangon ka na dyan, may klase pa tayo." hinila niya ito at pumunta ng room. Ang ibang regulars naman ay bumalik na sa kani-kanilang room.

- - - -

Tennis club afternoon practice.  
Naka-earphones si Reiko at kumakain ng chocolate habang papunta sa tennis court. Nakita niya si Marui na kausap ang trickster. Lumapit siya sa court at tinawag ang pinsan niya.

"Seiichi, hihiramin ko muna 'tong sugarfreak na 'to." hinila niya si Marui palabas ng court.

"anong kailangan mo?" _blow his bubblegum._

"oh," inabot niya yung isang chocolate na hawak niya. "yan yung huling chocolate na binigay mo sa akin." kinuha ni Marui yung chocolate.

"Binigay? Wala kong matandaan na nag bigay ako ng chocolate sa mga fangirls ko."

"Baka. Hindi mo ko fangirl, Sugarfreak," tumingin siya kay Marui at pinitik ang nuo nito. "girlfriend mo ko."

"bakit ba hindi ka na lang sumuko?" tanong ng sugarfreak sa kanya. Nag-sigh ito.

"Sige, ganito na lang, kapag hindi mo pa ko naalala hanggang 12am, titigilan na kita." pag-katapos ay iniwan na niya ito.

Bumalik na si Marui sa practice matapos ang pag-uusap nila ni Reiko.

"anong pinag-usapan niyo?" tanong ng trickster sa kanya.

"wala." pinalobo nito ang bubblegum niya, naka-tingin siya sa chocolate na galing kay Reiko at naka-ngiti.

"Puri~"

- - - -

'hanggang 12am? Pano ko naman magagawa yun?' nag-sigh si Reiko.

"May problema ba?" tanong sa kanya ni Kiba.

"Wala." Sagot nito sa kaibigan niya.

"Maniwala ko sayo Reiko."

"Wala nga."

Tapos na break time kaya bumalik na din ang mga regulars sa kani-kanilang mga classroom. Pag-upo ni Marui sa pwesto niya ay nakita niya ang isang papel.

_Hihintayin kita mamaya sa school gate_

_Pagkatapos ng practice niyo._

_- Reiko_

'Hmm… Seryoso talaga siya?' Tanong nito sa sarili niya.

Pagka-tapos ng practice nila ay pinuntahan ni Marui si Reiko sa may school gate.

"Buti naman at pumunta ka."

"Hindi ko naman pwedeng bali-walain ang fangirl ko." _Blow his bubblegum._Tiningnan siya ni Reiko.

"Hindi mo ko fa-"

"Marui-sama!" Nagulat si Reiko sa ginawa ng babae. Inakap niya si Marui at ayaw bitawan.

"Mei-chan?"

"Ne, Marui-sama, samahan mo ko sa arcade ngayon." Naka-ngiting yaya nito sa Sugarfreak.

"Ah-" Napa-hinto si Marui ng mag-salita si Reiko.

"Bitch, may lakad kami." Tinanggal ni Reiko ang pagkaka-akap ng 2nd year at hinila palayo si Marui.

"Bakit mo naman sinabihan ng ganun si Mei-chan?"

"Manahimik ka na lang."

"At bakit naman ako tatahimik?" Pinalobo ulit nito ang bubblegum niya.

"Sinabing tumahimik ka na lang eh!" Sigaw nito at nagpa-tuloy sa pagla-lakad.

7pm. Tumambay sila sa park, tahimik sila pareho at walang may balak mag-salita.

"Akala ko ba papa-alala mo sa akin ang lahat ng tungkol sayo?" Tanong sa kanya ng sugarfreak. Tumayo si Reiko at bumili ng ponta, binigay nito ang isa kay Marui.

"Oo, hindi ko lang alam kung saan mag-sisimula." Naka-tingin lang si Marui sa kanya habang umiinom ng ponta.

"Simulan mo kung pano tayo nagkakilala."

"Nagka-kilala?" Ngumiti si Reiko. "Nag-transfer ako dito, tapos pinakilala kayo ni Seiichi sa akin. Inutusan ka niya samahan ako sa sweetshop…" Tumingin si Reiko sa langit. "Ikaw ang unang nag-patawid sa akin sa hanging bridge, nag-ligtas sa akin ng malunod ako. Ikaw ang naka-alam na takot ako sa ahas, tinulungan mo ko sa lahat ng problema ko…"

**_Flashback:_**

_"Ja, Reiko-senpai." Hindi ko na napigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha ko ng makaalis si Zaizen… Pero, nagulat ako ng biglang may humawak sa ulo ko… Napatingin ako sa taong 'yun._

_"Za-…. Marui?" Nakatingin lang siya sa pinto ng rooftop, nasa bulsa ng pants niya yung kaliwang kamay niya, yung kanang kamay niya naman na nakahawak sa ulo ko ay itinakip niya sa mga mata ko tapos idinikit niya yung mukha ko sa dibdib niya. Yung pag-pop lang ng bubble gum niya ang tanging naririnig ko._

_"Ayaw mo ba talagang makipag-date sa kanila?" Tanong ng sugarfreak sa akin. At nag-nod ako._

_"Pag ako ang nanalo, sa akin ka makikipag-date." Nag-smirk ito at pinalobo ulit ang bubble gum niya._

_"Ano?!" Pumunta siya sa pwesto ng mga contestant. _

_"Hala, seryoso nga siya…"_

_"Pano kung may magka-gusto sayo? Anong gagawin mo?"_

_"Gagawin ko? Wala… bahala siya sa buhay niya."_

_"Eh, pano kung mainlove ka sa kanya?"_

_"Hindi mangyayari yun. I will never fall in love again." _

_"Kahit sa akin?" Blush. _

_"k—kahit sayo!"_

_"Sa susunod, wag ka ng papayag na maging prize sa mga contest."_

_"Di naman ako pumayag eh. Tyaka, ano naman kung pumayag ako?"_

_"Baka kasi matalo ako at iba na yung maka-date mo sa susunod." Ipinatong niya sa balikat ko yung coat niya at pinalobo ulit ang bubble gum niya._

_"Ano ba yan! Gusto ko nun eh!" _

_"Gusto mo ba talaga?" Tanong ng sugar freak._

_"Hindi ba halata?"_

_"Eto oh." Nagbigay ng pera si Marui tapos tumira na. Sayang! Muntik ng tumama sa gitna! __

_"Patamain mo sa gitna!"_

_"Gusto mong tumama sa gitna?"_

_"Oo."_

_"Kiss muna?" Blush._

_"Manahimik ka nga!" Tumawa lang siya at pinalobo ulit ang bubblegum niya, tapos tumira ulit siya. _

_o_o_

_O_o_

_o_O_

_O_O_

_Bullseye!_

_"Eto po." Inabot kay Marui yung teddy bear._

_"sankyuu." Tumingin siya sa akin. "Kanino ko kaya ibibigay 'to?" Ay? Kinuha pa niya, hindi din pala niya sa akin ibibigay. =_= Mamatay ka na, pre. Pft~_

_"Ewan ko sayo." Iniwan ko siya pero bigla niyang hinawakan yung braso ko. Napaharap ako sa kanya._

_"Kinuha ko yan para sayo, kaya hindi ko ibibigay sa iba yan."_

_"Ba—" Napahinto ako ng lumapat yung mga labi ko sa labi ni Marui. O/O Lumayo ako agad sa kanya at tumalikod._

_"G—gomen!" Tumakbo ako palayo sa kanya._

_"Magkaka-sakit ka niyan kapag hindi ka nagpatuyo." Pinunas niya sa akin yung towel niya._

_"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ko sa kanya._

_"Nangako kasi ako sa dalawang tao," Nangako? Paki ko sa pangako na 'yan. "na hindi kita pababayaan."_

_"Hah? D-dito ka na lang din…" Tumingin siya sa akin. "H-Hindi ibig sabihin nun ay gusto na kitang katabi. Baka."_

_"Fine. Pero," linapit niya yung mukha niya sa mukha ko. "gusto mo nga ba o hindi?" Sabay nag-smirk siya. Blush._

_"Tumigil ka nga!" Tinulak ko yung mukha niya at tumalikod sa kanya. Tinawanan lang niya ako at humiga siya sa likuran ko. Naka-pwesto kasi ako sa tabi nung pader. _

_"Matulog ka na."_

_"Pano kung nagseselos nga ako? Anong gagawin mo?"_

_"H-ha?! H-hindi ko a-alam... Tyaka…"_

_"Tyaka?"_

_"Impossible namang magselos ka diba?"_

_"Eh, pano nga kung magselos ako?" Sinandal niya yung ulo niya sa pader._

_"E-ewan." Tumayo ako at hinawakan ang buhok niya. "Wala namang dahilan para mag-selos ka eh. Maliban dun, hindi naman talaga totoo 'tong relasyon natin na 'to eh."_

_"Sa bagay. Tama ka." Tinaas niya yung kamay niya. Hinawakan ko yung mga kamay niya at itinayo siya. Hinawakan niya yung ulo ko at hinalikan ako sa forehead._

_"Wag kang masyadong malapit kay Takuya, nagseselos ako." Ngumiti siya sa akin at na-unang umalis ng rooftop._

**_End of flashback_**

10:59pm na ng tumigil si Reiko sa pagku-kwento.

"So, hindi pala talaga kita girlfriend?" Tanong ni Marui. Nag-nod naman si Reiko.

"Bakit mo pinipilit na girlfriend kita?" _Blow his bubblegum._

"Dahil 'yon ang alam nila." Tumayo si Reiko. "Tara na, masyado ng gabi." Tumayo na rin si Marui at nag-simula na silang mag-lakad.

_'Mukhang impossible na atang maalala niya ang lahat.'_sabi nito sa sarili niya.

"Mukhang hindi mo na ata maaalala ang lahat." Ngumiti si Reiko.

"Malay mo, malala ko bukas." Sagot naman sa kanya ni Marui.

"Ewan ko." Tumahimik ulit sila pareho. 11:50pm na ng marating nila yung lamp-post kung saan dapat silang magki-kita kaninang umaga. Huminto si Marui.

"Gomen, pero mas ok siguro kung kakalimutan mo na rin ako. Hanggang ditto na lang siguro tayo." Payo ng sugarfreak kay Reiko.

"Baka," Naka-ngiting sagot sa kanya ni Reiko. Naka-yuko siya at halos pa-iyak na. "Bakit ka ganyan? N-nakaka-inis ka. B-bakit ako pa yung kailangan mong maka-limutan? B-bakit?" Hindi na napigilan ni Reiko ang pag-tulo ng mga luha niya.

"pff…" Napa-tingin si Reiko kay Marui. "HAHAHAHA!" Walang ginawa ang suagrfreak kundi ang tumawa.

"Nagawa mo pang tumawa ha?" Tanong nito sa kanya at halos naiinis na sa kanya. Kinuha ni Marui ang cellphone niya sa bulsa at pinakita kay Reiko ang date. Tiningnan ni Reiko ang cellphone ni Marui.

"April 1, 2013… 12:00am…"

"Happy April Fools, Yukimura Reiko." Nagulat si Reiko sa sinabi nito.

"April fools?" Nang mag-register na sa isip ni Reiko ang sinabi ni Marui ay sinikmuraan niya ito.

"Aray!" _Cough. Cough._

"Baliw ka! Hindi nakaka-tuwa yung biro mo!" Susuntukin pa sana niya si Marui ulit pero napagilin ng sugarfreak ang kamay niya. Sinandal ni Reiko ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Marui.

"Nakakainis kang Sugarfreak ka."


End file.
